


I love you (without knowing how, or when or from where).

by jonastylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Admirer, bottom!Louis, louis va saliendo de una relación complicada, y se supone que todos son universitarios aunque quizá no lo parezcan mucho hahah
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonastylinson/pseuds/jonastylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"—Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde. —Louis está a la deriva adormeciéndose cuando la voz de Harry, rasposa y melódica, se abre paso en la habitación.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Él está demasiado cansado como para inclinar su rostro y mirar a Harry, así que simplemente deposita un beso caso en la piel del cuello de Harry que sigue estando cálida, y se acurruca más cerca.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>—Es la última parte del primer poema que te dejé, —Harry explica, aun cuando Louis no ha hecho ninguna pregunta, besando el cabello de Louis un par de veces antes de aclararse de la garganta—. Te amo directamente, sin problemas ni orgullo. Así te amo, porque no sé amar de otra manera. Sino así, de este modo en el que no soy ni eres, tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía. Tan cerca que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño.”</i>
</p><p>{O, AU! basado en el Soneto XVII de Pablo Neruda.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you (without knowing how, or when or from where).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greeneyesontheroad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyesontheroad/gifts).



> ¡Hola! Entonces, esto es para [greeneyesontheroad](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyesontheroad) que fue quien dio la idea para esta historia. ¡Espero que te guste! Agregué versos del Soneto XXV y versos de otros poemas de Neruda, además de letras de canciones, pero está 100% basado en el Soneto XVII como lo pediste :) Es más largo de lo que había planeado, pero es que había partes que no quería remover y espero que eso no lo haga tedioso para ti o para cualquier otra persona que se anime a leerlo.
> 
> Gracias a las personas que me ayudaron a betarlo la primera vez, y a [Ross](http://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire) por ser amable y betar esto de último momento :) Gracias, a Ross de nuevo y a Sabrina por organizar esto y ser tan pacientes conmigo.

Con el mentón recargado sobre el talón de su mano, Louis realmente está tratando de no quedarse dormido a la mitad de su clase, mientras Harry se mantiene tomando notas en su laptop y luciendo sorprendentemente despierto y animado sin importar que no sean ni siquiera las nueve de la mañana.

—Al menos deberías sacar tu libro y pretender que estás tratando de seguir la clase, ¿sabes? —Harry susurra y, tan adormilado como Louis está, sabe que Harry está tratando de reprimir una sonrisa a pesar del tono medio serio que utiliza.

—En realidad, debería haberme quedado a dormir en el departamento ya que te ofreciste a venir a tomar notas por mí. —Louis responde, y está bastante seguro de que Harry ha puesto los ojos en blanco—. Así que guarda silencio y sigue haciendo tu trabajo, esclavo. —Acomodando su cabeza entre sus brazos sobre la mesa, Louis bosteza y ve a Harry sonriendo hacia él con innegable cariño sin dejar de teclear en su laptop lo que sea que la profesora esté diciendo.

Como estudiante de literatura, Harry no debería estar metido en una clase de Psicología Infantil, un lunes por la mañana pero de cualquier modo _está ahí_ y parece bastante interesado en el Complejo de Edipo. Él solo deja de transcribir información cuando tiene que ajustar sus lentes de armazón sobre el puente de su nariz porque se han resbalado, o cuando uno de sus largos mechones de cabello decide caer sobre su rostro e impedir que Harry vea las teclas que está presionando.

Tiene esa expresión de concentración que, por lo general, solo aparece cuando Harry está particularmente interesado en uno de los libros que lee, o cuando alguno de los ensayos que debe preparar para sus clases es demasiado complicado: hay suaves arrugas surcando su frente y sus cejas están casi juntándose mientras sus labios permanecen fruncidos en un puchero y su mandíbula se tensa de vez en cuando, posiblemente cuando no comprende alguno de los conceptos que la profesora utiliza.

Sin embargo, su expresión se suaviza poco a poco conforme la clase avanza y, desde donde Louis está, es capaz de ver el perfil de Harry y analizarlo descuidadamente.

La forma de su nariz es estilizada y su mandíbula increíblemente firme y afilada; sus ojos verdes están enfocándose en el monitor de su computadora y esporádicamente en las cosas que la profesora garabatea sobre el pizarrón. Aun con el cabello cayéndole de vez en cuando sobre el rostro, Louis puede distinguir la curva de sus espesas pestañas y la forma en la que los esponjosos y rosados labios de Harry se relajan y luego se mueven, repitiendo en voz baja alguna palabra que llama su atención. Hay un par de lunares esparcidos por su rostro, destacando sobre la piel pálida, y hay una ligera sombra de vello facial en su barbilla y encima de su labio superior. Desde luego, también hay algunas imperfecciones en su frente y su barbilla, además de un par de cicatrices de varicela en sus mejillas pero de ninguna manera eso disminuye el atractivo natural de Harry Styles.

Louis cierra los ojos cuando nota a Harry echando un vistazo discreto hacia él, esperando que no haya notado la forma en la que lo ha estado mirando y esmerándose, de nuevo, por no dejarse vencer por el sueño mientras la clase sigue.

Hace su mayor esfuerzo por seguir la voz de su profesora, aunque no está entendiendo absolutamente nada y los conceptos que _debería_ memorizar se desvanecen en su mente mientras Louis piensa en Harry y en lo mucho que ha cambiado desde que lo conoció, hace casi cinco años: su rostro es más ovalado y varonil ahora en comparación con los rasgos casi infantiles y tiernos que tenía cuando Louis lo vio por primera vez, su cabello es más largo y menos rizado, más como suaves ondas que puede mantener bajo control atándolo en una coleta o rodetes y, desde luego, el hecho de que es más alto que Louis ahora. Sus hombros son más anchos, y su voz más rasposa y grave pero debajo de todos los cambios Harry sigue siendo _muy_ como el Harry de dieciséis años que Louis conoció en los baños de su preparatoria.

Todavía se emociona por cosas pequeñas y su película favorita sigue siendo Titanic, aunque su gusto musical ahora incluye bandas que Louis no conoce en absoluto y tiene una clase de obsesión por las camisas más feas que Louis ha visto alguna vez. Sigue siendo un tonto que cree que sus bromas son divertidas y baila descoordinadamente en el departamento que comparten cuando aspira la alfombra, sigue siendo poco resistente al tequila y, aunque es un poco pretencioso delante de sus amigos de la Facultad (hablando de yoga y golf y libros que solo un estudiante de Literatura leería), con Louis sigue siendo espontáneo y bobo sin importar lo que suceda.

—Hey. —Grandes y amables manos sacuden suavemente a Louis, quien gruñe bajito y trata reacomodarse en la incómoda posición—. _Louis_.

—Estoy despierto —miente, aunque su voz rasposa y perezosa definitivamente lo ha delatado.

Hay un breve silencio que solo es interrumpido por risitas femeninas, y luego las manos de Harry lo están moviendo de nuevo.

—La clase terminó. —Harry dice, y una suave risa se escapa de sus labios para unirse a las demás que se escuchan alrededor.

Abriendo los ojos poco a poco, y reprimiendo el gemido ante la luz que los lastima por un breve segundo, Louis se encuentra con la divertida mirada de algunos de sus compañeros mientras que su profesora, que afortunadamente es bastante relajada, lo mira con lo que pretende ser desaprobación y un tinte de regodeo.

—No deje que esto se repita, Tomlinson. —Algunos de los compañeros de Louis ríen más fuerte, mientras que otros tantos lo miran como si fuera la peor persona del mundo por –casi– haberse quedado dormido en clase.

Para cuando Louis ha terminado de _despertar_ y ha reunido todas sus cosas, el salón está vacío y Harry está riéndose, fuerte y sincero, consiguiendo que Louis se sonroje terriblemente. Ellos salen del salón mientras Harry sigue riéndose, y Louis termina por mostrarle el dedo medio, con las mejillas calientes por el rubor.

—Deja de reírte, Harold. —Cuando Harry no cede, Louis le pellizca un pezón y _disfruta_ el siseo que detiene la risa de Harry—. Esto es culpa tuya.

Harry hace una mueca y frota el lugar donde Louis lo ha lastimado pero todavía tiene una sonrisa infantil dibujada en el rostro.

—Esto es todo, _excepto_ , mi culpa. —Se quita los lentes con cuidado y los guarda en su mochila para después, sin dejar de caminar, peinar su cabello y acomodarlo en un rodete desordenado que le queda bastante bien.

—Debiste decirme que mirar toda la temporada de esa serie era mala idea. —Las pocas personas que están en los corredores lucen igual o más cansadas que Louis, arrastrando los pies hacia sus siguientes clases, mientras que Harry va caminando luciendo como un maldito modelo a punto de posar en una sesión de fotos con el suéter gris que lleva puesto y que se ajusta en los lugares precisos alrededor de su cadera y sus hombros, y los jeans negros pecaminosamente ajustados que Louis no termina de entender cómo demonios se deslizan por las largas piernas de Harry cada vez que se los pone.

— _Lo hice_. —Harry responde, y su sonrisa ahora es más bien petulante—. Pero dijiste que eras lo suficientemente mayor como para saber cuándo irte a dormir y, además, que Will merecía el sacrificio.

Louis pone los ojos en blanco, haciendo su mejor imitación de Harry y su lenta y tranquila manera de hablar, consiguiendo que Harry vuelva a sonreírle cariñosamente y que un hoyuelo aparezca en cada una de sus mejillas.

—Lo que sea —dice, ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y resistiendo las ganas de presionar sus dedos contra la mejilla de Harry—, ¿no tienes una aburrida clase de literatura en la cual estar?

—De hecho, y tendré que correr si quiero llegar a tiempo así que lo mejor es que me vaya. —Harry acomoda su mochila sobre sus hombros, deteniéndose a la mitad del pasillo sin importar que hay gente pasando junto a ellos con evidente prisa o que ellos mismos tienen que seguir caminando si no quieren llegar tarde—. ¿Te veo para que vayamos a almorzar?

—Seguro. —Harry sonríe, y Louis se encuentra a sí mismo imitando esa acción mientras permanecen un par de segundos, de pie, mirándose el uno al otro en donde están.

Ninguno de ellos dice nada pero tampoco hacen algo por romper el contacto visual o alejarse a pesar de las malas palabras que algunas personas les dicen por _estorbar_ en el pasillo. Durante los cinco años que ellos llevan conociéndose, han necesitado al menos un momento así, y Louis generalmente no piensa demasiado en ello porque eso lo lleva a pensar en lo que siente por Harry y él _detesta_ que eso suceda.

—Te veré más tarde, entonces. —Finalmente Harry dice.

Hace un gesto de despedida con su mano derecha y luego, con tanta gracia como sus largas extremidades se lo permiten, gira sobre sus talones para dirigirse al edificio de su facultad. Sus piernas casi parecen enredarse entre ellas y sus pasos acelerados lo hacen tropezar con sus propios pies o con un par de personas en unas cuantas ocasiones pero es lo suficientemente amable como para detenerse a decir _lo siento_ antes de seguir con su camino.

Louis tiene que reprimir el _aaww_ que amenaza con brotar de su garganta por lo agradable que Harry puede ser, y espera hasta que desaparece entre la cantidad de personas que hay en los pasillos para empezar su propio camino hasta su clase.

De alguna manera consigue llegar antes que el profesor, así que se acomoda en un lugar en medio del salón y saca su libro para empezar a hojearlo solo para pasar el rato. Está a punto de abrirlo, cuando su teléfono celular suena anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

 _Trata de no quedarte dormido xxx (:_ dice el texto cuando Louis lo abre, con el número de Harry como remitente.

 _Jódete ((:_ él responde, con absoluta confianza y sonriendo inusualmente para la hora que es.

Harry no responde de inmediato, posiblemente porque ya está en clase, así que Louis toma su libro para tratar de encontrar el último tema que han visto en clase y es entonces que una hoja destacando como separador entre las páginas llama su atención.

Está doblada en forma de corazón y tiene un post it que dice _ábreme_ pegado en el centro, aunque no hay ningún nombre que indique el destinatario y, mucho menos, un nombre que indique de quién viene la nota, así que Louis se encuentra mirando a su alrededor sin estar muy seguro de _qué_ o _a quién_ se supone que está buscando y esperando encontrar.

Las pocas personas que están en su clase parecen demasiado adormiladas, y ninguna de ellas mira hacia Louis con particular atención, así que él vuelve la vista hacia el corazón y una de sus cejas se arquea mientras comienza a desdoblar la hoja.

Tiene que dejarlo para después, sin embargo, porque su profesor entra al salón advirtiendo a todo el mundo que van a tener un examen sorpresa.

**~*~**

Por lo que podría ser la décima vez desde que encontró la nota doblada en su libro de Psicología, Louis mira hacia la hoja de papel que sostiene en su mano derecha, releyendo las palabras escritas con letra desordenada y tinta roja que destaca bastante sobre el papel blanco.

“ _No te amo como si fueras rosa de sal, topacio, o flecha de claveles que propagan el fuego; te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras: secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma_.”

Mirando con más atención, Louis se da cuenta de que hay un corazón mal hecho en la esquina inferior derecha y también hay varios borrones entre palabras pero además de eso no hay ningún otro mensaje o remitente anotado que aclare las preguntas amontonadas en su cabeza.

Se encuentra echando un vistazo a su alrededor, observando rápida y atentamente a cada persona que hay en la biblioteca de la universidad en esos momentos. Hay pequeños grupos de estudio esparcidos por aquí y por allá, charlando y compartiendo notas en voz baja mientras que otros tantos estudiantes permanecen demasiado concentrados en los libros que están leyendo, ninguno prestando atención a Louis o a la hoja blanca con la que está jugueteando un poco nervioso.

—Louis, ¿nos estás escuchando? —La grave y familiar voz hace que Louis se sobresalte en su lugar y que su mano se apriete sobre la hoja de papel en su mano, haciéndola bola.

La risa _no-muy-sutil_ de Niall hace que Louis se sonroje, empujando la nota en el bolsillo de su chaqueta e ignorando la forma en la que el papel casi arde contra sus dedos y la confusión que prevalece en su mente mientras trata de decidir si tiene que tomarle importancia a la estúpida hoja de papel, o no.

—Los escucharía si hablaran de algo más interesante, joven Harold. —Louis responde. Abre su libro de comunicación educativa en una página al azar y pretende que no nota la forma en la que Harry pone los ojos en blanco—. Cosas como el fútbol o películas más recientes que The Notebook y Notting Hill.

—No pretendas que no te gusta Notting Hill. —Harry se queja.

—¿Tal vez estarías más cómodo si habláramos de Grease? —Con un persistente acento irlandés, Niall interviene—. ¿De tu maravillosa actuación cuando ustedes, chicos, estaban en la preparatoria? —Louis les muestra el dedo medio a ambos cuando se ríen y trata de no lucir tan avergonzado.

—¿Por qué tenías que contárselo, Harry? —Louis gruñe, y pone los ojos en blanco cuando Harry responde con un simple _estaba demasiado ebrio, no creí que lo recordaría_ —. ¿Por qué tuviste que mostrarle el vídeo incluso? Niall no me respeta desde entonces.

—Yo no te respetaba ni siquiera antes, Louis. —Harry suelta una carcajada que llama la atención de muchas personas, incluido el encargado de la biblioteca que lo mira como si acabara de patear a un cachorro.

Las mejillas de Harry se sonrosan y Niall se ríe lo suficientemente discreto durante un largo rato, hasta que su rostro está rojo y Louis está seriamente considerando la opción de lanzarle un libro en la cara o darle un puñetazo en el hombro. No tiene  oportunidad de hacerlo, sin embargo, porque Niall se encuentra limpiando falsas lágrimas de sus ojos mientras Harry solo sonríe con los lindos hoyuelos en sus mejillas y mordiendo su labio inferior, posiblemente para no soltar otra de esas carcajadas que lo avergüenzan.

—Bien, si ustedes, bastardos, ya terminaron de pretender que son interesantes hablando de golf y terminaron de reírse de mí, ¿creen que podemos irnos ya? Ni siquiera están estudiando como dijeron que lo harían.

Si alguno de ellos recuerda que la idea de pasar el rato en la biblioteca fue de Louis, ninguno lo menciona en absoluto. En su lugar, empiezan a juntar sus pertenencias y los libros que han tomado para hacer consultas; Harry se ofrece a llevar los libros que Louis ocupó así que Louis acomoda las cosas de ambos mientras Niall se queja por tener que levantarse temprano al día siguiente para su clase de piano.

Les toma alrededor de cinco minutos más, hasta que Harry se ha despedido de las personas con las que trabaja todos los martes, jueves y sábados, salir de la biblioteca y discutir rápidamente a dónde se supone que irán a cenar antes de irse a dormir.

El clima afuera es frío, como siempre, así que Louis oculta las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras Niall llama por teléfono a Zayn y Liam para invitarlos a que se unan a ellos en el restaurant de comida tailandesa, y es en ese momento que Louis siente de nuevo la hoja de papel contra sus dedos y la inquietud por saber cómo reaccionar ante ella vuelve.

—¿Louis? —Harry susurra. Niall está riéndose por algo que Zayn ha dicho al teléfono, y el sonido es tan familiar que, casi por instinto, Louis sonríe también—. ¿Estás bien?

Apretando la hoja de papel en su puño y reprimiendo un suspiro, Louis asiente y choca amistosamente su hombro contra el de Harry.

—Solo ha sido un día largo. Tuve examen sorpresa de Psicología.

Harry niega con la cabeza, empezando a hablar sobre su propio día y manteniéndose lo suficientemente cerca de Louis para que sus hombros no dejen de tocarse mientras caminan.

**~*~**

Un segundo corazón de papel aparece tres días después, esta vez pegado cuidadosamente en la portada de uno de sus cómics.

Es su turno de atender una de las clases de Harry, una en donde ellos hablan de métrica y ritmo y cosas que Louis no entiende en absoluto pero que le gusta porque todo el mundo es agradable y para nada _snobs_ en comparación con otros compañeros de Harry.

“ _Para mi corazón basta tu pecho, para tu libertad bastan mis alas. Desde mi boca llegará hasta el cielo lo que estaba dormido sobre tu alma._ ”

—¿Qué es eso? —Harry pregunta, acercándose a Louis para mirar la hoja mientras uno de sus compañeros explica alguna metáfora sobre el poema que están repasando.

—No es nada. —Louis responde, empujando la hoja al fondo de su mochila e ignorando la curiosidad de Harry.

Oculta su rostro detrás de la historieta y decide no pensar en ello durante el resto del día.

**~*~**

—¿Estás seguro de que no tienes que presentarte a trabajar hoy? —Esa misma tarde, el clima es inusualmente cálido, haciendo que la piel de Louis se sienta incómodamente húmeda mientras camina entre Harry y Niall hacia la pizzería donde Zayn los ha citado para comer.

El rostro de Niall está más sonrojado de lo usual y Harry parece casi incómodo en sus jeans ajustados; Louis, por su parte, está desesperadamente acalorado aun cuando solo lleva puesta una playera sin mangas y los pantalones arremangados hasta la pantorrilla.

—Afortunadamente no. Los entrenamientos comienzan hasta la próxima semana. —Louis responde, y está verdaderamente agradecido de que así sea.

Usualmente, su empleo como asistente del entrenador de la pequeña liga infantil de la zona, es divertido. Trabajar con niños y contagiarse de sus inagotables ganas de aprender a patear el balón, es algo que Louis _adora_ y a lo que está acostumbrado teniendo en cuenta su experiencia con sus cuatro hermanas más jóvenes, pero con el sol brillando en lo más alto del cielo y la extraña sensación de sudor en su cuerpo, él no cree que alguien pudiera disfrutar del entrenamiento en absoluto.

Cuando ellos entran a la pizzería, el aire acondicionado del lugar es una completa bendición. Niall gime, literalmente, cuando la refrescante brisa choca contra sus pieles acaloradas y Harry suspira con alivio cuando dejan atrás el bochornoso aire de las calles para disfrutar del aire acondicionado que los enfría poco a poco.

El aroma a especias y queso derretido es bueno, agradable y extrañamente familiar mientras ellos se reúnen con Liam y Zayn, quienes están platicando y esperándolos en una de las mesas más cercanas a la entrada. Zayn tiene un cigarrillo sin encender entre los labios y manchas de pintura sobre su camisa blanca y Liam, por su parte, está moviendo las manos mientras se queja por el clima y el tráfico.

—¿Alguna vez haces algo más que quejarte por todo, Liam? —Louis pregunta, disfrutando de la mirada frustrada que Liam le dedica.

Es divertido ver a Liam mostrándole el dedo medio con lo que pretende ser desdén, aunque hay una sonrisa amistosa titubeando en su rostro y sus dulces ojos de cachorro arruinan por completo esa actitud de chico malo que ha adoptado a lo largo del último año.

Louis recuerda al Liam flacucho y tímido que era cuando lo conoció durante su primer año, aunque ahora es mucho más fornido de lo que era en ese entonces.

—No les pedí que vinieran para verlos discutir, —quitándose el cigarrillo de la boca y pasando una mano por sus oscuros cabellos, Zayn dice—, así que siéntense de una vez y traten de comportarse.

Demasiado intrigado por el misterio alrededor de Zayn y su repentina invitación a la pizzería, él no pierde el tiempo en seguir discutiendo con Liam y se sienta junto a Harry mientras que Niall ocupa el lugar libre junto a Liam y Zayn.

Tiene que esperar un par de minutos mientras ellos ordenan la pizza que van a consumir, y luego un par de minutos mirándose entre ellos mientras que Zayn juguetea con su cigarro y sus ojos permanecen mirando a cualquier lado excepto a sus amigos.

—Me ofrecieron un lugar en la galería anual que organiza la facultad. —Nervioso y evidentemente ansioso, Zayn susurra en voz tan baja que casi se pierde entre el barullo de la pizzería. Zayn está sonrojado y Louis quiere abrazarlo y hacer un millón de bromas al respecto—. Mi profesor de pintura fue quien me invitó, aunque no es hasta dentro de tres meses, podré presentar tres de mis obras allí.

Todos dejan escapar gritos de entusiasmo –Niall incluso alza los brazos y se ríe de esa manera llena de confianza y sinceridad que lo caracteriza–, y Zayn solo sonríe tímidamente mientras todos lo felicitan. Luce inusualmente avergonzado, y su rubor se intensifica cuando Liam comienza un discurso sobre lo orgulloso que está y Harry le asegura que todos estarán ahí para apoyarlo.

Cada uno menciona el hecho de que Zayn es malditamente talentoso para pintar y dibujar, haciendo énfasis en el hecho de que es casi un don natural para Zayn.

—Aún no es seguro. —Zayn dice un par de veces—. Mi profesor todavía puede cambiar de opinión pero…

—Tu profesor sería un completo idiota si cambia de opinión, Z. —Louis farfulla—. Y yo iría a ponchar las llantas de su auto si se atreviera a hacerlo.

Niall asiente, y Liam dice que él también haría algo de vandalismo si el profesor de Zayn no le eligiera; así que la conversación gira en torno a cómo ellos harían que el profesor de Zayn se arrepintiera en caso de que no terminara de escogerlo. Louis asegura que dibujaría un pene enorme en el parabrisas del auto de su profesor y todos se están riendo, incluso Zayn pero de un momento a otro todos se callan.

Zayn frunce el ceño, Liam parece a punto de levantarse a golpear a alguien y Niall es una mezcla de ambas cosas.

Louis está a punto de preguntar qué diablos pasa cuando escucha la familiar –y molesta– risa de Josh, su exnovio, justo a sus espaldas.

—Podemos pedir la pizza para llevar e ir a otro lado. —Zayn dice cuando Josh reconoce la presencia de Louis allí y un gesto no muy amable aparece en su rostro.

Louis no aparta la mirada de él, siguiéndolo hasta la barra donde Josh y su grupo de amigos ingenieros parecen discutir lo que pedirán. Él espera sentir _algo_ parecido a un corazón roto o algún tipo de decepción amorosa cuando Josh sostiene la fina cintura de la chica que lo acompaña, pero todo lo que Louis siente es un nudo en su estómago causado posiblemente por el enojo y la frustración.

—No. —Responde—. Estamos aquí para celebrar tu exposición, Josh no va a arruinar eso.

Hay un breve segundo en el que todos miran a Louis, casi esperando que rompa a llorar o algo similar, pero aunque no lucen exactamente convencidos por la respuesta de Louis, finalmente parecen aceptarla y Niall empieza a parlotear una historia sobre su profesor de piano, quien aparentemente usa corbatas más feas que algunas de las camisas de Harry.

Harry casi parece ofendido pero la conversación sigue ese curso y Louis hace su mayor esfuerzo por participar en lugar de mirar hacia donde Josh está, pretendiendo ser heterosexual besando a la chica pelirroja.

Falla un par de veces, sin embargo, y la tentación de levantarse y gritarles a todos ellos que Josh no es lo que está aparentando es fuerte. La mantiene bajo control cuando recuerda que él _sabe_ lo que es estar en el clóset y lidiar con todo eso, y sus pensamientos se desvían entonces al _qué diablos estaba pensando_ cuando decidió que seguir con Josh durante más de seis meses.

Omitiendo el hecho de que Josh es bien parecido, (con un par de centímetros más que Louis, la cantidad precisa de músculos en su cuerpo y labios rechonchos que se envolvían maravillosamente alrededor de la polla de Louis, junto con esos bonitos ojos cafés), Josh es un completo asno.

Louis lo había conocido en una fiesta en la facultad de Literatura, alrededor de un año atrás, y había terminado follando con él en el baño luego de un no tan sutil coqueteo en la improvisada pista de baile. Louis había estado ebrio, y quizá un poco celoso por razones que ya no importaban, así que Josh había parecido una buena opción para desahogarse.

Un par de meses después, ellos habían coincidido en otras fiestas y luego en la biblioteca central de la universidad, durante la época de exámenes. Louis no recuerda exactamente en qué momento habían empezado a hablar y hablar y, mucho menos, en qué momento habían empezado a ser _algo más_ que conocidos que follaban cuando se encontraban en las fiestas.

Desde el principio, Josh había sido claro en cuanto a que él todavía estaba en el armario y sus amigos, todos estudiantes de Ingeniería, eran bastante imbéciles en cuanto a las preferencias sexuales de los demás pero Louis había estado bien con ello. Había soportado ser el _pequeño y sucio secreto_ que obtenía citas muy esporádicas y había manejado bien el volver al clóset de alguna manera, solo porque Josh parecía ser un buen chico.

Tres meses y medio después de hacer oficial su relación, Louis había descubierto que no era así de fácil.

Josh había empezado a comportarse como un idiota cuando se emborrachaba cerca de Louis y sus amigos, haciendo bromas estúpidas sobre los homosexuales y comportándose como un pendejo con las mujeres. Su problema para aceptarse a sí mismo había empezado a ser más obvio, y su tendencia a creerse superior era un completo fastidio. Había dejado de ser el tipo tímido que Louis había conocido, y actuaba demasiado paranoico cuando llegaban a salir solos, había empezado a actuar como un cabrón cuando estaban a solas, haciendo comentarios negativos en cuanto a algunos aspectos físicos de Louis e incluso negándose a que Louis lo follara en un par de ocasiones argumentando que _él no era un puto maricón de mierda_.

—Deja de darle vueltas al maldito asunto. —La mano de Harry da un suave apretón sobre el muslo de Louis y él no puede evitar sobresaltarse ante la voz baja que se escucha muy cerca de su oído.

La pizza ya está servida en la mesa, y Liam y Zayn están platicando algo sobre su reciente encuentro con un ratón en el departamento que comparten mientras Niall se ríe con la boca llena por los comentarios de Zayn respecto a la reacción de Liam.

—No le estoy dando vueltas a nada. —Louis responde, tratando de no pensar demasiado en la mano de Harry en su muslo.

El tacto casi quema a través de las capas de ropa que Louis lleva puestas pero es tan agradable que no trata de apartarlo sin importar que, definitivamente, él _debe_ hacerlo.

 _No eres lo suficientemente bueno_. Louis recuerda a Josh diciendo la noche en que terminaron, no de la mejor manera, desde luego.

—Joshua es un imbécil. —Harry murmura, y su aliento hace cosquillas contra el cuello de Louis.

—Ya lo sé. —Y, en serio, _Louis lo sabe_ pero el hecho de que Josh haya dicho las cosas que dijo sigue molestándolo sin importar cuánto trate de ignorarlo.

Él considera la opción de contárselo a Harry, porque después de todo él es su mejor amigo y no lo juzgaría por haberse quedado aun cuando Josh no lo merecía, además de que Harry estuvo allí la noche en que todo terminó y escuchó algunas de las cosas que Joshua dijo pero Louis se arrepiente de abrir la boca.

Él no es el tipo de chicos que habla sobre sus sentimientos o los demuestra, y está decidido a que siga siendo así.

**~*~**

Bajo circunstancias similares a las anteriores, Louis encuentra una tercera nota oculta en su libro de Psicología Infantil, el lunes por la mañana.

Las otras dos notas están ocultas en el fondo de su cajón de calcetines, y todo el asunto estaba casi olvidado hasta que Louis nota la hoja azul, doblada como es usual en forma de corazón, destacando entre las páginas de su libro mientras Harry, a su lado nuevamente, está tomando notas para Louis.

Él hace su mejor esfuerzo al abrirla para no maltratarla y se encuentra extrañamente familiarizado con la letra tosca y el corazón en la esquina inferior derecha de quien sea que esté dejando los mensajes.

“ _Tienes una sonrisa que podría iluminar una ciudad entera. ¿Por qué no puedes verlo?_ ”

Automáticamente, una sonrisa aparece su rostro y parece empezar a ser una tradición el sonrojarse al encontrar las notas.

Louis niega con la cabeza, esta vez dejando la hoja entre las páginas de su libro en lugar de lanzarla a su mochila, y trata de controlar la extraña sensación de mariposas aleteando alegremente en su estómago.

Tiene veintidós años, _por dios_ , no puede estar reaccionando como un adolescente ante un montón de notas anónimas con frases adorables y versos ridículamente cursis pero _lo hace_ y la extraña calidez que lo rodea junto con las ganas de sonreír cada vez que piensa en el mensaje a lo largo del día, son un recordatorio constante de lo tonto que está siendo.

**~*~**

Ver a los niños después de casi dos meses de vacaciones, es reconfortante para Louis en muchas maneras.

Todos parecen eufóricos por encontrarse de nuevo, hablando entre ellos en voz alta y riéndose de esa manera brillante con la que Louis casi se siente de vuelta en casa, rodeado de sus ruidosas hermanas llenas de energía.

La felicidad con la que los niños hacen todas las actividades hace que Louis reafirme cuánto adora convivir con ellos y por qué está estudiando para ser profesor; su entusiasmo contagia a Louis hasta que él está deseando enseñarles cosas nuevas que alimenten la curiosidad en sus miradas inocentes y él se siente particularmente orgulloso cuando casi todos los niños le dicen que lo han echado de menos durante el receso.

Todos parecen en la mejor disposición de estirarse y calentar, a diferencia de Louis que detesta todo ese proceso, y corren por toda la cancha mientras Louis usa su silbato para marcar la salida de cada uno de los pequeños; su entusiasmo por volver a jugar es sincero y natural, aun cuando se trata solo de un juego de práctica y la tarde es calurosa; ellos parecen renovados y ninguno se queja cuando Louis los hace dar tres vueltas a la cancha.

La hora y media del entrenamiento pasa demasiado rápido para el gusto de Louis, y él casi se siente decepcionado cuando el entrenador sale de su oficina para decirles que el tiempo ha terminado y que tienen que ir a las duchas para asearse. Los pequeños pucheros que hacen los niños le hacen creer a Louis que él no es el único que se siente de esa manera.

—¡Entrenador Lou! —Louis está recogiendo los balones que ocuparon y que están todos regados por la cancha, cuando una voz alegre llama su atención.

Kevin, uno de los niños más pequeños, está parado detrás de él con el cabello húmedo por el baño y la ropa limpia vistiéndolo. La sonrisa en su rostro es tan grande que Louis puede ver un hueco donde debería haber un diente y hay suaves pecas sobre sus mejillas resaltando por lo pálida que es su piel.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Tengo algo para ti! —El niño extiende su mano, con una hoja blanca doblada sencillamente por la mitad, y lo primero que Louis piensa es que se trata de un dibujo  hecho por Kevin, pero cuando echa un vistazo a lo que hay en la hoja, su corazón se detiene por un breve segundo.

“ _Antes de amarte, amor, nada era mío. Vacilé por las calles y las cosas, nada contaba ni tenía nombre. El mundo era del aire que esperaba._ ”

—¿Quién te dio esto, Kevin? —Louis pregunta, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar ante el pequeño que lo mira con ojos bien abiertos.

Se siente un poco aterrado, y paranoico porque quien sea que le haya dado la nota a Kevin _está_ en algún lugar alrededor.

—Un hombre.

—¿Cómo era él?

—Alto, —el niño dice—, y me dio un chocolate por darte esa hoja. Dijo que debía decirte que tenía el cabello castaño y ojos bonitos. —Kevin hace una mueca, colocando su dedo índice sobre su barbilla y luego negando suavemente con la cabeza—. No, espera. Dijo que debía decirte que tenía el pelo castaño y que tú tenías ojos muy bonitos, creo.

El corazón de Louis hace algo extraño, acelerándose mientras sus mejillas se sienten cálidas y una sonrisa nerviosa se dibuja en su rostro.

—Bueno, gracias, Kevin. —Kevin sonríe de nuevo, y luego gira sobre sus talones para ir a buscar a su mamá junto con los demás niños del equipo que empiezan a salir de los vestidores.

Louis mira de nuevo hacia la nota, tratando de definir exactamente lo que está sintiendo.

Está enojado, y avergonzado, definitivamente, pero por la manera en la que su rostro está sonrojado y una agradable sensación está asentada en su estómago, Louis piensa que decirse _un poco emocionado_ , sería válido también.

**~*~**

—Exactamente, ¿por qué crees que yo sé algo sobre esto? —Harry pregunta, luciendo obviamente incómodo y evadiendo la mirada a toda costa.

Parece bastante concentrado en el inventario que realiza, y esa podría ser la primera vez desde que Harry trabaja en la biblioteca, que prefiere prestarle atención al inventario en lugar de conversar con Louis.

—Oh, no lo sé. Quizá solo pensé que por ser un estudiante de literatura podrías reconocer el poema. —Louis responde, su tono sarcástico y sus cejas alzándose por un segundo—. Además, trabajas en la biblioteca, y creí que no perdería nada con solo preguntarte.

—Así que, ¿estás interesado en quien sea que esté dejando esas notas para ti?

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Louis maldice internamente por haber creído que podría hablar de esto con  Harry sin ser sometido a un breve interrogatorio.

—No estoy interesado en quien sea que esté tratando de jugarme una broma —dice, y Harry casi tiene que inclinarse para escuchar la voz de Louis—, solo tengo un poco de curiosidad.

Apartando los ojos verdes del monitor de la vieja computadora, Harry finalmente se atreve a mirar a Louis. Hay _algo_ allí que hace que Louis se sienta desorientado, aunque no sabe qué es exactamente.

—Voy a terminar el inventario y veré como puedo ayudarte. —Louis sonríe, sabiendo que se ha salido con la suya.

—Eres el mejor, Harold.

Harry esboza una pequeña sonrisa pero se desvanece rápidamente cuando él vuelve su atención a lo que sea que está registrando en la computadora. Louis se queda ahí por un par de segundos únicamente, admirando el suave color rosa en las mejillas de Harry y los mechones de su cabello que se niegan a permanecer en el rodete que lleva hecho.

Una parte de él pincha con lo que podría ser envidia o admiración por lo bonito que Harry es, con el ceño fruncido suavemente y ese gesto de concentración que lo hace ver incluso mayor de lo que realmente es; pero una parte mucho más grande de Louis burbujea por el cariño que siente hacia Harry.

—Lo digo en serio, ¿sabes? —Louis dice, alejándose hacia cualquier lugar que esté vacío en la biblioteca—. Gracias por todo.

El rubor se acentúa en las mejillas de Harry y cualquier muestra de preocupación o concentración se desvanecen hasta que una de _las_ sonrisas con hoyuelos aparecen en su rostro y Louis siente que puede derretirse ahí mismo.

Consigue un lugar lejos del mostrador donde Harry hace su trabajo y se entretiene un rato estudiando y leyendo uno de los cómics que generalmente lleva en la mochila –y que esta vez no tiene un corazón de papel o una nota anónima–.

Es entretenido los primeros treinta minutos pero después Louis está quedándose dormido por lo silencioso que todo es a su alrededor. Afuera el calor ha cedido y una ligera lluvia está cayendo, el suave sonido de las gotas contra las ventanas de la biblioteca y el techo hacen que Louis se adormezca todavía más.

—Terminé. —Acomodándose en la silla frente a Louis, Harry anuncia—. Ahora, ¿quieres mostrarme alguno de los poemas?

Luego de tallar sus ojos para desperezarse, Louis consigue la primera nota que dejaron para él. Está toda maltratada pero la letra todavía es legible y Harry parece no tener problemas descifrándola.

—Entonces, ¿lo conoces? —Pregunta.

—Sí. —Harry dice, sin apartar la vista de la hoja—. Y tú deberías recordarlo también, estaba en el programa del último año de preparatoria.

—Bueno, la última vez que leí algo y realmente recordé lo que decía, fue antes de conocerte, posiblemente. Fueron los tres primeros capítulos de Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal.

—¿Ni siquiera leíste el primer libro completo? —La lluvia va cesando poco a poco afuera pero aun cuando sigue cayendo, el sol empieza a asomarse entre las nubes e ilumina la biblioteca con los colores del atardecer.

—¿Por qué iba a leerlo si ya existía la película? —Harry pone los ojos en blanco ante la cínica respuesta de Louis pero también esboza una pequeña y cariñosa sonrisa—. Se llama ser práctico, ya sabes.

—Eres imposible. —Harry dice, levantándose de su lugar y empezando a caminar por los pasillos de la biblioteca con Louis detrás de él.

Hay montones de estantes llenos de libros coloridos y el aroma a papel viejo, por un momento, hace que el estómago de Louis se revuelva. Todo está perfectamente ordenado en lo que parecen ser categorías y la diversidad de tamaños, tipos y colores en las estanterías resulta hermosa si Louis presta suficiente atención.

Ellos caminan por pasillos en los que Louis no recuerda haber estado, y aunque no van conversando, él no se siente incómodo o forzado a tener que romper el silencio.

—Aquí. —Deteniéndose delante de un estante con libros en su mayoría delgados, Harry pasa su dedo índice por varios lomos hasta encontrar el que parece estar buscando.

De acuerdo con el título del libro, se trata de una antología, aunque Louis no puede ver exactamente de _qué_ o de _qué autor_ en específico. Harry, sin embargo, parece saber exactamente en qué página buscar, sin necesidad de echar un vistazo al índice.

— _No te amo como si fueras rosa de sal, topacio,_ —Harry empieza a leer, y Louis se acerca lo suficiente para echar un vistazo al libro, tratando de no sentirse como lo hace cuando su antebrazo roza el de Harry—, _o flecha de claveles que propagan el fuego. Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras…_

La voz de Harry es hermosa, profunda y acertada para la poesía, y escucharlo hace que algo en el pecho de Louis se sienta cálido y _algo_ en su interior despierte y burbujee de una manera que definitivamente no debería. Es fácil perderse en las palabras que Harry pronuncia, cerrar los ojos y creer que Harry está recitándolas especialmente para él.

La fantasía termina, sin embargo, cuando Harry hace una pausa para tomar aire y las palabras de Josh vuelven a su mente. La tranquilidad que siente escuchando a Harry se desvanece rápidamente para dar paso al amargo recuerdo de las palabras de Josh.

—Es ridículo. —Louis dice en voz alta, apartándose de Harry y su voz—. Además de estúpido, desde luego.

—Es lindo. —Un gesto casi infantil se forma en los labios de Harry, dándole un aspecto adorable y casi inocente.

Louis tiene que resistir el impulso de acercarse lo suficiente para besar a Harry.

—No, no lo es. ¿Qué clase de poema es ese?

—Un poema de amor, desde luego. —Harry dice, sonando casi exasperado.

Sus ojos verdes se fijan en Louis durante un instante que se siente eterno y hay algo ahí, una emoción en su mirada que Louis nuevamente no sabe definir pero que lo hace sentir fuera de lugar.

—Por eso mismo, ¿por qué alguien pensaría en mí al leer ese poema, Harold? —Louis espera no sonar tan irritado y frustrado como está sintiéndose.

Toma el pequeño libro de entre las manos de Harry, pasando las páginas distraídamente y leyendo unas cuantas palabras al azar antes de botarlo de regreso al estante sin molestarse en revisar que sea el lugar al que pertenece para luego girar sobre sus talones y volver al mostrador de la biblioteca.

Harry está siguiéndolo e inmediato, y sus pasos resuenan por el pasillo justo detrás de Louis. Él cruza los brazos contra su pecho tratando de protegerse de _algo_ , y solo se detiene cuando la mano de Harry lo toma por el hombro para hacerlo girar sobre sus talones.

—Tienes que parar esta mierda. —Louis muerde el interior de su mejilla para evitar responder _¿por qué alguien me querría de esa manera?_ con tono mordaz y alza los hombros, porque no parece haber nada más apropiado para decir—. ¿Esto es por Josh?

—No. —De inmediato, Louis está negando con la cabeza.

Harry frunce el ceño y es su turno de cruzar los brazos.

De pie delante del mostrador, ellos se quedan mirándose el uno al otro durante lo que podrían ser minutos. Un grupo de estudiantes sale de la biblioteca y un par de chicos más entran pero ninguno de ellos se mueve para reconocer la presencia de las demás personas.

—No eres nada de lo que dijo, Louis. —Finalmente, Harry murmura.

Louis aprieta la mandíbula y cierra los ojos, avergonzado por todo lo que Harry escuchó la noche en que terminó con Josh y deseando poder borrar ese momento de sus vidas.

Él quiere borrar de su mente la forma en la que Josh lo miró mientras recitaba una larga lista de cosas por las que Louis _no era suficientemente bueno_ para nadie, y quiere ser capaz de volver en el tiempo y evitar que Harry escuchara todo eso, pero  _no puede hacerlo_.

—No quiero que hablemos de eso.

—Louis, _joder_ , tú no eres lo que él dijo. —Suspirando, y claramente ignorando la petición de Louis, Harry descruza sus brazos para poner su mano sobre el hombro de Louis nuevamente, en un gesto que parece tratar de tranquilizarlo. La cercanía que comparten es aterradora y relajante al mismo tiempo—. Tú eres el tipo más valiente que conozco. Y tienes más agallas que él para aceptarte por ser quien eres.

— _Cállate_.

—No, Louis, tienes que darte cuenta.

—Harry, tú no entiendes nada. —Él no sabe de todas las veces en las que Josh dijo que sus muslos eran demasiado gruesos o que los rollitos de su estómago eran asquerosos; Harry no sabe todo lo que Josh dijo la noche en que terminaron, y aunque Louis podría abrirse al respecto, _no lo hace_.

—No, no lo hago. —Resoplando, Harry niega con la cabeza—. No entiendo cómo es que no te das cuenta de la forma en la que brillas y destacas entre todos los demás precisamente por ser quien eres. _No entiendo_ cómo pudiste tomarte en serio a Josh diciendo que tu sonrisa es horrible si es malditamente adorable y tus ojos hacen esa cosa cuando sonríes en serio, Louis. Y si fueras un imbécil, como él dijo, definitivamente no tendrías amigos como Niall, que te adora por ser tan sarcástico como eres, o como Zayn, que encontró en ti al amigo ideal con humor oscuro y ácido que nadie más comprende. —Harry parece estar a punto de hacer una rabieta, y si Louis no estuviera tan abrumado, seguramente haría una broma al respecto—. Incluso Liam aprecia que siempre lo estés molestando y que le hagas bromas, eso alimenta su espíritu competitivo, ¿sabes? Y no puedes creer lo que un pobre imbécil como Josh dice pero no creerme a mí cuando digo que eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido.

La mano de Harry se desplaza lentamente desde el hombro de Louis hasta su cuello y luego su dedo índice está acariciando la mandíbula de Louis con suavidad. Él está mordiéndose la lengua para no decir algo estúpido como _por favor, bésame_ y tratando de no pensar demasiado en la mínima distancia que hay entre sus cuerpos, haciéndole sentir mareado por la calidez y el aroma de Harry a su alrededor.

Todas las palabras e ideas se arremolinan en su cerebro y, mientras el dedo de Harry empieza a recorrer su pómulo, él es jodidamente consciente de cada terminación nerviosa que parece tener. La piel de gallina estalla en todo su cuerpo cuando alza la mirada y, _santa mierda_ , Harry lo está observando como si Louis fuera realmente alguien así de valioso.

—Eres el chico más divertido y genial que he conocido. —En voz baja, Harry susurra—. Y el mejor jugador de fútbol en el campus, aún si no estás inscrito en el equipo. —Haciendo una pausa, Harry mira directamente a los ojos de Louis y él está bastante seguro de que Harry podría ver cada uno de los sentimientos que Louis está experimentando, si prestara suficiente atención—. Joder, no puedo hacer una lista de razones por las que eres demasiado para Josh porque nunca terminaría de mencionar cada cosa que…

El mundo parece detenerse por un instante, con el delicado toque de Harry sobre su rostro, pero la pequeña burbuja en la que ellos están envueltos se rompe con la inconfundible risa de Niall afuera de la biblioteca y eso es todo lo que necesitan para que el tiempo vuelva a transcurrir normalmente, con Liam y Niall entrando a la biblioteca e inmediatamente acercándose hasta donde Louis está parado, todavía sintiendo la tibieza del dedo de Harry en su pómulo.

—¡No van a creer que me sucedió hoy! —Niall exclama, ignorando por completo el gran letrero de _SILENCIO_ que está básicamente en todos lados en la biblioteca.

Sin perder ni un segundo, empieza a contar una anécdota reciente sobre su maestro de piano, completamente ajeno a lo que sea que hayan interrumpido al entrar.

De alguna manera, Harry está detrás del mostrador, riéndose y asintiendo a la historia de Niall, mientras que Liam solo está parado mirando de Harry hacia Louis con una de sus cejas levantada, obviamente consciente de que interrumpieron algo importante.

—¿Qué…? —Él mueve los labios, preguntándole a Louis en silencio.

Él simplemente se encoge de hombros, deseando entender qué diablos acaba de suceder.

**~*~**

En los siguientes días, ellos no tocan el tema de su charla en la biblioteca.

Nada cambia en absoluto pero es como si no hubieran tenido esa conversación o como si Harry no le hubiera dicho a Louis que tenía una sonrisa bonita.

Louis le cuenta a Harry sobre las notas cuando tiene oportunidad y Harry lo escucha cada vez pero no hace más preguntas respecto a la postura de Louis hacia los anónimos. Ellos pasan el rato en el departamento, escuchando música y viendo películas o series en televisión; Harry ayuda a Louis con los temas de Psicología Infantil de los que ha tomado apuntes cada vez que atiende la clase y su relación es básicamente la misma de siempre.

Excepto que Louis no puede _no_ pensar en esa conversación y en lo íntimo que se había sentido el toque de Harry en su rostro. No puede pretender que no sucedió cuando, cada vez que sus miradas se encuentran, Louis recuerda la sensación de estar expuesto a Harry como nunca antes lo había estado ante nadie más.

“ _Por favor, no estés enamorado de nadie más. Por favor no tengas a nadie esperando por ti._ ”

Dice la siguiente nota que Louis encuentra.

Y no hay nadie esperando por él, pero definitivamente está enamorado de alguien más y cada vez es más difícil mantener sus sentimientos ocultos.

**~*~**

Cuando Louis entra al departamento un jueves por la tarde, todo lo que quiere hacer es bañarse para deshacerse de la pegajosa sensación de sudor en su piel y pasar el resto del día en el sofá mirando películas o simplemente descansando sus piernas que duelen luego del entrenamiento.

Tiene un raspón bastante molesto en el brazo y su cabeza duele luego de que uno de los niños más grandes, Jamie, pateara un tiro bastante malo que había ido de lleno contra la cabeza de Louis; su usual entusiasmo y energía luego de un entrenamiento es más bien una sensación de cansancio, como si hubiera estado corriendo por toda la cancha durante tres horas en lugar de solo dirigir a los niños durante una hora y media.

Hay una nueva nota en su mochila, además, y esa extraña sensación agradable que Louis no termina de procesar, está justo en su pecho haciéndolo querer sonreír cada vez que piensa en la desordenada letra y el bobo corazón en la esquina de la hoja.

—¿Harry? —Quitándose los zapatos llenos de tierra en la entrada y lanzando su mochila al piso, Louis llama en voz alta.

Puede escuchar que Harry está en algún lado del piso, tarareando _Call Me Maybe_ y posiblemente moviendo sus caderas a ese tonto ritmo, mientras que él solo se deja caer sobre el sofá más cercano y suspira con alivio.

—¿Louis? —Con el torso descubierto y solo unos shorts amarillos ajustándose en sus caderas, Harry aparece en la entrada de la cocina. Su cabello está recogido con una de sus bandanas y hay una cuchara de madera en su mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha está firme sobre su cintura desnuda.

—Te daré la mitad de mi sueldo si me das un baño de esponja. —Louis ofrece, y es casi reanimado por la sonrisa que Harry esboza.

—Suena tentador pero me temo que debo rechazarla.

—Entonces me quedaré aquí por el resto de mis días apestando a sudor, me niego a levantarme o moverme o hacer algo más que respirar por el resto de mi vida.

Harry se acerca hasta el sofá, poniéndose en cuclillas antes de pasar una de sus manos por el pelo de Louis y esbozar una sonrisa divertida que Louis atesora cada vez que aparece.

El momento y el toque se sienten _bien_ pero Louis aparta cualquier pensamiento fuera de lugar hasta el fondo de su mente y cierra los ojos mientras Harry acaricia su cabello durante un par de minutos sin decir nada. Louis puede sentir sus hombros relajándose lentamente bajo la caricia de Harry y se siente más afortunado de lo usual por tener a alguien como Harry Styles en su vida, con la capacidad de tranquilizar a las personas con un simple toque.

—No puedes quedarte ahí tumbado en el sofá. —Harry murmura, justo cuando Louis está empezando a quedarse dormido y todas sus extremidades se sienten como fideos—. Anda, levántate. No me sentiría cómodo dejándote aquí nada más.

Louis gruñe, aunque el gesto parece deberse a que Harry lo está ayudando a sentarse en el sofá, es más porque Harry tiene que ir a Holmes Chapel por el cumpleaños de su abuela durante todo el fin de semana.

—Detesto cuando tienes que irte por un par de días. Estoy demasiado acostumbrado a tu elaborada comida casera y cenar en la pizzería u ordenar comida no es lo mismo sin ti aquí.

Otra de esas sonrisas llenas de afecto aparece en el rostro de Harry y, antes de poder detenerse, Louis está presionando su dedo índice sobre uno de los hoyuelos que hay en la mejilla de Harry. En lugar de apartarse, Harry sonríe y su sonrisa se hace ligeramente más amplia, consiguiendo que el corazón de Louis lata _ligeramente_ más rápido.

—Para tu buena suerte, me dieron un par de días libres en la biblioteca así que aproveché para prepararte algo de comer para los próximos días. Tendrás que calentarlo en el microondas pero estoy seguro de que te las arreglarás para no incendiar el departamento o el edificio entero. —Harry se incorpora, pasando su mano por el cabello de Louis amablemente—. Ahora, ¿por qué no te bañas mientras yo me encargo de la cena?

—¿Estás tratando de decirme amablemente que apesto?

—No. Estoy tratando de decirte que tengo que irme en cuarenta y cinco minutos y realmente me gustaría cenar contigo antes de que Gemma venga por mí.

—De acuerdo. —Louis dice, levantándose del sofá mientras Harry vuelve a la cocina tarareando otra canción que Louis no reconoce.

Él consigue asearse y cambiarse en menos de quince minutos, el tiempo justo que Harry necesita para salir a hurtadillas del departamento y regresar con una bolsa de comida china para los dos.

Ellos se sientan frente al televisor, cambiando los canales sin detenerse a mirar nada en concreto y poniéndose al día de lo que hicieron en las horas que no estuvieron juntos. Harry le cuenta a Louis sobre un examen sorpresa en clase de español y Louis le muestra la última nota que el chico misterioso ha dejado para él.

—Todavía creo que es estúpido, ¿sabes? —Louis dice, jugando con sus palillos chinos y dejando que Harry termine de leer la nota—. Es decir, me voy a graduar en un año, y la persona que está dejando estas cosas definitivamente también es universitaria así que… _¿por qué?_

—Posiblemente solo es un romántico. O presiente que, en el fondo, _tú eres un romántico_.

Louis se sonrosa un poco por la acusación de Harry pero no lo contradice como haría si estuviera hablando con Liam o Zayn. Con Harry, Louis no tiene necesidad de ocultar hechos tan simples, como el que Louis tenga un lado irremediable romántico que puede estar más que entusiasmado con todas las notas.

No hablan mucho luego de que Harry termine de leer la nota, y Louis pretende estar mirando la televisión cuando en realidad está echando discretos vistazos a Harry, preguntándose cómo sería besarlo o pasar noches así, acurrucados, envueltos con una manta y siendo ridículamente cursis el uno con el otro.

Él está desviando sus pensamientos hacia el _qué pasaría si Harry fuera el tipo de las notas_ , cuando Harry deja su caja de comida vacía sobre la mesita de Louis y cruza sus piernas sobre el sofá, como si estuviera preparándose para meditar o empezar una de sus rutinas de yoga.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Louis?

—Seguro. —Bajando el volumen de la televisión, Louis gira sobre el sofá de modo que está mirando directamente a Harry. Recarga su espalda contra el reposa brazos y se siente lo suficientemente valiente como para pasar sus pies por encima del regazo de Harry, sin importar la posición en la que él está sentado—. ¿De qué se trata?

Parece que Harry se lo piensa por un momento, mordiendo su labio inferior nerviosamente como si dudara entre hablar o quedarse callado. Sus manos juguetean tontamente con el borde de los pantalones de Louis y sus dedos repentinamente acarician la piel de sus tobillos, causándole escalofríos.

—¿Por qué estuviste tanto tiempo con Josh? —Finalmente, pregunta—. Es decir, no tienes por qué responderme pero, entre más lo pienso... _No lo comprendo_. Él parece ser todo lo opuesto a lo que tú buscas en una relación y, no lo sé, ¿ _por qué te quedaste con él_?

—No tengo idea. —Louis responde, y una risa nerviosa se escapa de sus labios—. Era fácil estar con él en un principio, y me gustaba creer que yo estaba siendo útil con todo eso de estar en el clóset.

—¿Estabas enamorado de él?

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué? Es decir, estuviste con él casi seis meses.

—De los cuales, dos fueron solo discusiones ridículas y constante daño. —Harry abre la boca, posiblemente para preguntar algo más pero Louis habla antes de que Harry pueda hacerlo—: Cuando lo vi en el bar con esa chica no me rompió el corazón, como tú y los chicos parecen creer. Eso solo hirió mi orgullo. _Éramos novios_ , y aun cuando solo estuviera saliendo con alguien más para mantener las apariencias, saber que estaba viéndome la cara de imbécil fue inaceptable para mí. Tú sabes que pasé mucho tiempo en el clóset antes, y al verlo con ella entendí que no iba a volver ahí solo porque Josh no es capaz de aceptar lo que es.

—Él no lo merecía, de todos modos.

—Eso me han dicho.

—Porque es verdad. —Harry gruñe—. Ya te lo dije, eres demasiado bueno para alguien como él es egoísta y, además, dijo esas cosas tan desagradables sobre ti.

—Ya no importa. —Louis dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

— _Lo hace_ , porque aunque tú no me lo hayas dicho sé que esa no fue la única vez que él fue rudo contigo. Y me molesta que ahora parezcas creer que lo que te dijo es cierto porque no es así. No te das cuenta de lo divertido que eres y lo amable, y buen chico, y muchas cosas más, Louis. No puedo entender por qué alguien desaprovecharía la oportunidad de estar con alguien como tú. _No lo entiendo_.

—Qué agradables cosas para decir, Harold. —Louis trata de bromear, aunque su voz sale casi temblorosa y está bastante seguro de que los latidos de su corazón son audibles.

—Desearía que no lo hubieras conocido nunca. —Harry continúa—.  No haberte dicho que fuéramos a esa fiesta, y así tú no lo habrías conocido y te habrías ahorrado todo el mal rato, haya sido tu novio en serio o no. Siento que hayas tenido que lidiar con alguien como él en lugar de tener lo que verdaderamente te mereces.

El discurso de Harry deja a Louis sin palabras pero parece ser exactamente el tipo de momentos en los que las palabras salen sobrando. La mano de Harry está sujeta alrededor del tobillo de Louis y sus ojos están mirándolo con intensidad y honestidad; Louis está bastante seguro de que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir en ese instante, saldría sobrando.

Afortunada –o desafortunadamente– el timbre del departamento suena varias veces y luego la voz de Gemma se escucha desde el pasillo: —Llegué antes, Harry, así que baja tus cosas de una vez y larguémonos. Dile a Louis que digo hola y que no quiero entrar porque eso seguramente nos atrasaría tres horas. ¡Te espero en el auto!

Harry parece casi renuente a levantarse pero termina haciéndolo y levantándose para ir por su mochila y una pequeña maleta con ropa.

—Te veré el domingo. —Murmura, acercándose a Louis que no sea ha movido del sofá—. No hagas nada estúpido, ¿de acuerdo?

—Y tú trata de no divertirte de más en el cumpleaños de tu abuela. —Bromea, consiguiendo una sonrisa—. Dile a Gemma que también digo hola y dale un beso a tu madre de mi parte, ¿sí?

Harry asiente, extiende su puño para que Louis choque el suyo como hacen cada vez que tienen que separarse durante un par de noches desde que Louis se mudó a Londres para empezar la universidad.

—Quisiera que no tuvieras que irte. —Louis murmura, cuando Harry tiene una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta—. Realmente te voy a extrañar, y a tu comida casera recién hecha.

—Estaré de regreso el domingo por la mañana, no te preocupes, —Harry dice, y Louis espera que Harry entienda que va a echar de menos su compañía más que la comida—, estoy seguro de que sobrevivirás a un par de días sin mí.

**~*~**

Sin Harry alrededor, Louis no se sentía exactamente con ganas de quedarse en el sofá y ver televisión, y la opción de salir al bar estaba descartada desde que Zayn estaba demasiado ocupado con sus obras para la exposición y Niall y Liam estaban teniendo citas, así que su plan para el viernes por la noche consistía en estudiar para los exámenes semestrales.

Lo había estado haciendo bastante bien, encerrado en su habitación con los lentes de armazón negro sobre el puente de su nariz resbalándose una y otra vez mientras memorizaba conceptos e intercambiaba mensajes de texto de vez en cuando con Harry, hasta que el timbre del departamento había sonado tres veces y luego un par de golpes en la puerta se habían hecho presentes.

—Abre la puerta. —Zayn había gritado desde el pasillo, tocando el timbre tres veces más—. Sé que estás ahí, así que ven a abrirme.

En el pasillo, Zayn estaba fumando un cigarrillo sin importarle en absoluto que estaba prohibido hacerlo en el edificio. Había oscuras bolsas debajo de sus ojos y llevaba algo de barba en el rostro, además del pelo completamente desaliñado y manchas de carboncillo en los dedos.

—Liam está en una cita y yo no estoy de humor para pintar, —había dicho, dando una calada profunda a su cigarro y luego dejando escapar el humo por la nariz—, así que estoy aquí para emborracharme contigo.

Louis recuerda haber tratado de negarse, diciéndole a Zayn que podía pasar al departamento para charlar o tomar té o usar sus pinturas de aerosol en las paredes pero de alguna manera había terminado sentado en el taburete de un bar-karaoke que olía demasiado a cigarros y cerveza barata, bebiendo tequila y ron con coca cola mientras Zayn tomaba vodka.

Ahora, Louis está acurrucado con Zayn en el piso de su habitación, no muy seguro de cómo regresaron a casa y con el amargo sabor del tabaco y el alcohol en su boca. Hay un molesto y constante ruido fastidiándolo pero Louis no está de humor para tratar de hacer algo al respecto.

—Louis. —Zayn alarga el nombre entre sus labios con voz perezosa y fastidiada, dando patadas no tan amables a Louis que está tratando de volver a dormir—. Louis, están tocando la maldita puerta.

—Pues ve a abrir.

—Es tu maldito departamento, imbécil. Levántate tú.

—Son como las siete y media de la mañana, Z, quien sea que esté tocando la maldita puerta a esta hora puede irse al maldito infierno. —Acurrucándose más cerca de Zayn, Louis gruñe y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

Los golpes en la puerta, sin embargo, no cesan sin importar cuánto trate Louis de ignorarlos para volver a dormir. Él piensa en persuadir a Zayn para que se levante a atender pero está nuevamente dormido y Louis es un buen amigo que deja a sus amigos con resaca dormir lo necesario.

Se toma un par de segundos para desperezarse y levantarse, yendo hacia la puerta del departamento murmurando un _ya voy_ que posiblemente la persona al otro lado del pasillo no escucha, porque sigue tocando.

—Si esto no es sobre alguien muriendo, voy a darte un puñetazo, quien quiera que seas. —Louis amenaza, sin saber qué esperar y, definitivamente, no muy preparado para encontrarse con un atractivo chico sosteniendo un tulipán y una caja envuelta con brillante papel azul—. Oh, hola.

—¿Louis W. Tomlinson? —El chico pregunta, con una sonrisa que no debería ser legal un sábado por la mañana.

—Ese soy yo.

—Tengo algo para ti. —Extendiendo la caja y el tulipán, el chico sonríe todavía más sin parecer escalofriante—. Ten un buen día, Louis.

Antes de que el adormilado cerebro de Louis diga algo inteligente o igual de amable, el chico se marcha por el pasillo sin mirar atrás.

—¿Quién infiernos era? —La voz de Zayn hace que Louis se sobresalte un poco, dejando caer la caja sobre la alfombra con un ruido sordo—. Hey, ¿es otra de esas notas?

Tallándose los ojos para despertar propiamente y con el torso descubierto, Zayn luce como un jodido modelo internacional, y Louis se siente casi bendecido por haber conseguido al menos un beso de su atractivo amigo en la vida.

—¿Tú cómo sabes…?

—Me lo contaste ayer por la noche. —Zayn responde antes de que Louis termine de formular la pregunta—. Incluso leímos un par de ellas cuando regresamos, aunque no recuerdo ni una mierda de lo que decían. ¿Ya has leído esa?

—No. Y tampoco estoy seguro de que sea una de las notas, un chico vino a entregármelo y desapareció antes de que pudiera responderle algo coherente.

Louis toma la caja del piso y, lo suficientemente despierto ahora como para moverse con fluidez, deja todo sobre el comedor antes de ir a la cocina para encender la cafetera. Cuando vuelve, Zayn ya ha quitado la mitad del papel azul con sumo cuidado y no parece interesarle en lo más mínimo si Louis está de acuerdo con su intromisión o no.

—Antes de que digas cualquier cosa, —como leyendo los pensamientos de Louis, Zayn dice—, no abrí la nota que venía con la flor así que no empieces a joder.

—¿Hay una nota? —Con la cabeza, Zayn señala un pequeño sobre blanco sobre la mesa y continúa en su tarea de quitar el papel de envoltura sin romperlo.

“ _Todo estaba vacío, muerto y mudo, caído, abandonado y decaído, todo era inalienablemente ajeno, todo era de los otros y de nadie, hasta que tu belleza y tu pobreza llenaron el otoño de regalos._

 _PS: Yo mismo envolví el regalo (:_ ”

La letra, mucho más bonita que otras veces, está escrita con tinta negra y el corazón usual está hecho con tinta roja que hace a Louis sonreír sin darse cuenta.

Toma el tulipán con cuidado, ahorrándose el teatro de aspirar el aroma de la flor, y mirando a Zayn que ha terminado de desenvolver el regalo.

—No he mirado en el interior —dice— así que hazlo porque quiero saber qué es.

Louis abre la caja, tratando de no parecer tan entusiasmado y nervioso como se siente, y encuentra un libro azul de pasta dura con el título escrito en blanco: _Cien Sonetos de Amor_. No es mucho más grueso que el libro que encontró con Harry en la biblioteca pero sí es más grande y bonito en cuanto a edición, al menos en la opinión de Louis.

En la primera página hay una dedicatoria torpemente escrita ( _“Louis, espero que le des una oportunidad al menos a un par de poemas antes de decidir que no te gustan en absoluto. Y solo en caso de que te lo estés preguntando, el poema completo del verso que recibiste con este libro, es el Soneto XXV (:_ ”) y un separador demasiado bobo que hace que Louis sonría con más entusiasmo.

—Ciertamente es escalofriante. —Zayn murmura, leyendo la nota y arqueando una de sus perfectas cejas—. El tipo incluso sabe dónde vives.

El lado romántico de Louis palpita mientras mira el libro y sostiene el tulipán, las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago y su corazón extrañamente entusiasmado.

—¿Tienes idea de quién pueda ser?

—No. —Louis responde, negando con la cabeza y colocando la nota entre las páginas del libro—. No hay muchas personas que sepan que, de hecho, los tulipanes son como mis flores favoritas. Con excepción de Harry y un chico con el que salí durante la preparatoria, pero dado que mi exnovio sigue con el mismo chico por el que me dejó y Harry ni siquiera está en Londres, dudo que sea alguno de ellos.

—O quizá consiguió investigarlo de alguna manera. Lo cual, de nuevo, es escalofriante pero lindo si omites ese pequeño detalle. —Una sonrisa divertida se dibuja en el rostro de Zayn y Louis se siente sonrojar—. Es bastante lindo, supongo. Aunque seamos universitarios y esas cosas, es adorable.

—Yo sigo creyendo que es parte de una broma.

—No lo creo. —Zayn dice, sin dudarlo ni un momento—. En absoluto. Debe ser alguien demasiado tímido como para decírtelo de frente. Alguien que ha notado lo cool que eres desde la distancia  y teme acercarse por cualquier motivo que se te ocurra nombrar.

—Tal vez. —Louis responde, encogiéndose nuevamente de hombros.

Camina hasta su habitación para dejar los regalos sobre su mesita de noche, donde ya tiene una caja de zapatos con las demás notas que ha recibido, y se sienta sobre la cama mientras espera a que Zayn se le una.

—Escucha, sé que no vas a admitirlo pero a tu manera estás lidiando con todo lo que sucedió con Josh, y sé que algo debió haberte hecho para que esté afectándote de esta manera pero ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo, Louis. Lo que hizo deja ver que el tipo es un imbécil, y es obvio que resultas ser bastante bueno para él.

—Ya lo sé. —Louis gime, un tanto frustrado—. Sé perfectamente que Josh es un imbécil pero es jodidamente difícil pasar por alto el hecho de que pensé que era un buen tipo.

—Bueno, _pues es lo que es, Louis_. —Zayn suspira profundamente y coloca una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Louis con absoluta confianza. Parece pensar por un instante lo que quiere decir pero finalmente solo pasa su brazo por encima del hombro de Louis y el tacto es tan _familiar_ que Louis no puede apartarlo—. Nadie es perfecto. Ni tú, y mucho menos Josh, ni yo. Pero por ser como eres es que las personas te quieren, Louis.

—Es diferente, porque ustedes son mis amigos.

—Maldición pero tienes a tu mamá y a tus hermanas. Y este tipo raro que deja notas para ti con los poemas más cursis que yo he escuchado. Y para alguien ahí afuera eres perfecto sin importar lo que un imbécil como Josh te haya dicho o hecho. _Eso_ es de lo que se trata el amor: de valorar a alguien por todo lo que es y quererlo justamente pero eso.

—¿Y qué si Josh tiene razón? —Louis pone los ojos en blanco cuando se da cuenta de que está hablando de más y aclara su garganta, esperando que Zayn no haga preguntas que él no está dispuesto a responder—. ¿Qué si no hay nadie que me soporte?

—No seas tan dramático, Louis. —Riéndose, Zayn niega con la cabeza y reafirma su abrazo sobre los hombros de Louis—. _No porque hayas tenido una mala experiencia con un imbécil significa que siempre va a ser así_. Y si no es este tipo raro de las notas y los regalos, será alguien más capaz de ver lo genial que eres. Es más, si yo estuviera remotamente interesado en los hombres de esa manera, puedes estar seguro de que me habría interesado en ti. Eres brillante, y tienes un sentido del humor sorprendente, Louis. Hay más virtudes en ti que defectos, ¿qué hay que hacer para que te des cuenta?

—Uh, ¿estás seguro de que no eres gay? —En un evidente intento por cambiar de tema, Louis arquea una de sus cejas y hace un gesto que pretende parecer decepcionado.

Si Zayn nota la intención de Louis, no lo demuestra o lo menciona en absoluto.

—Lo siento, _bro_. —Louis suelta una risita, dejando que Zayn de un último apretón en su abrazo—. Ahora, no quiero romper todo este momento sentimental entre nosotros pero tengo una resaca de mierda y tengo que ir a mear.

—Lo arruinaste de todos modos, imbécil. —Zayn le muestra el dedo medio mientras camina hacia el baño pero está sonriendo igual de cariñosamente que Louis.

—Bueno, si quieres un Romeo deberías llamarle a tu admirador secreto.

Y Louis está seguro de que lo haría, si supiera quién demonios es.

**~*~**

Los próximos días, Louis definitivamente no se encuentra esperando, -y mucho menos deseando–, que otra de esas tontas y ridículas notas con mensajes cursis aparezca entre sus cosas. _No es así_.

Definitivamente él no es más cuidadoso que de costumbre al abrir sus libros en cada clase, temiendo perder la hoja de papel sin leerla antes, y tampoco se apresura a abrir cada vez que alguien llama a la puerta del departamento mientras Harry, que ha regresado de Holmes Chapel, lo mira como si Louis tuviera tres brazos o algo por el estilo.

Louis no tiene ninguna clase de expectativa en cuanto a un siguiente regalo, porque él _definitivamente_ no ha estado leyendo el libro de poesía esporádicamente y tampoco ha releído la estúpida dedicatoria en más de una ocasión.

O, al menos, eso es lo que él le dice a Zayn y a Harry cuando ellos tratan de presionarlo con el tema.

Tratar de engañarse a sí mismo es mucho más complicado.

La realidad es que Louis echa un vistazo al libro de poesía casi cada noche antes de dormir y pasa los dedos por los relieves de la portada; a veces lee la dedicatoria o un poema al azar sin poder retener la boba sonrisa en su rostro o controlar los latidos de su corazón y las mariposas en su estómago.

La siguiente nota tarda una semana en llegar, cuando Louis casi está haciéndose a la idea de que todo era parte de una broma y el rayito de ilusión en su interior va apagándose poco a poquito. No hay ningún regalo junto a la hoja doblada en forma de corazón que aparece en su libro de Psicología Infantil pero Louis se encuentra conforme al encontrar la torpe caligrafía de siempre.

“ _Eres hermoso sin siquiera intentarlo._ ”

Todo es demasiado cliché todavía, y él sigue creyendo que es el tipo de cosas que uno hace cuando es adolescente pero también se está acostumbrando a esos lindos cumplidos y la sensación agradable que lo envuelve y desvanece la tensión e inseguridad que lo acompañan bastante seguido desde la ruptura con Josh.

Y, si Louis se permite ser completamente honesto consigo mismo, él definitivamente está elevando todas sus expectativas por algo tan simple como un admirador secreto pero no se siente tan culpable por ello como lo hacía al principio.

**~*~**

Louis está un poco ebrio, pero mientras se tambalea junto con Harry por el pasillo, está bastante seguro de que hay un tulipán en la entrada del departamento y un sobre también.

—Así que incluso sabe dónde vives. —Harry dice, todo suaves risas y balbuceos.

Su ropa huele a cerveza y cigarrillos, y cuando se agacha para levantar las cosas por Louis, consigue verse adorablemente ebrio. Luego él abre la puerta del departamento y juntos entran con pasos torpes pero lo suficientemente firmes.

—Zaynie dice que es escalofriante. —Por fortuna, la hoja está solo doblada a la mitad, así que Louis no tiene que ser cuidadoso tratando de desarmar el corazón de papel.

“ _Estoy enamorándome de tus ojos, aunque ellos todavía no me conocen_.”

—¿Y tú qué crees de todo esto? —Louis se muerde la lengua y dobla de nuevo la hoja por la mitad, resistiendo las ganas de responder algo como _yo creo que tú eres lindo estando borracho_ , y quitándose los vans y la chaqueta para dejarse caer sobre el sofá mientras Harry se encarga de cerrar bien la puerta y dejar los zapatos sucios de Louis fuera de la alfombra antes de quitarse los suyos propios.

Tan atontado como está por el alcohol, Louis no puede pretender que las notas le son indiferentes, así que solo se encoge de hombros y se hace hacia un lado cuando Harry se acerca para acostarse junto a él.

—Todavía creo que es raro —dice en voz alta— pero me envía tulipanes y eso me agrada.

—¿Estás empezando a tomarlo en serio?

El cuerpo de Harry es demasiado largo para el pequeño sofá pero de alguna manera ellos consiguen acomodarse en el pequeño espacio; con las piernas enredándose juntas y Louis bocabajo mientras Harry pone uno de sus brazos debajo de la cabeza de Louis para que la ocupe como almohada.

—No lo sé. —Se acurruca más cerca de Harry bajo el pretexto de que está ebrio y cierra los ojos—. Sigo desconfiando pero una parte de mí realmente quiere saber quién está detrás de todo esto.

—Quizá muy pronto lo sepas, quizá sea alguien que incluso conoces.

Louis asiente, y dado que ambos están demasiado cansados y afectados por el alcohol, la conversación termina ahí y todo lo que hacen es quedarse acurrucados en silencio, imposiblemente cerca el uno del otro en el pequeño sofá de su departamento, hasta que el sueño los vence a los dos.

El tulipán termina sobre la alfombra, y esa noche Louis sueña con Harry y la breve época previa a la universidad en la que trabajaron juntos en una florería. Sueña con las amables mujeres mayores diciéndoles el significado de cada flor que compraban y el momento en el que decidió que los tulipanes eran sus favoritas porque, aparentemente, representan el amor sincero.

**~*~**

 El día de Louis ha sido una completa mierda.

Por si no fuera suficiente con el estrés de sus clases y exámenes sorpresa, Louis lo pasa realmente mal en el entrenamiento con el equipo de fútbol: un par de niños discuten entre ellos y Louis tiene que encargarse de que no se peleen a golpes y Kevin pierde uno de sus dientes de leche durante el calentamiento y no deja de llorar sin importar cuántas veces Louis le diga que es normal y volverá a crecer.

Todos los niños parecen irritados para cuando el silbatazo del coach suena, y Louis no recuerda haberse sentido antes tan aliviado porque un entrenamiento terminara. Sin embargo, el entrenador lo mantiene ocupado por más de quince minutos para recordarle jugadas y cosas que Louis ya sabe de memoria porque _prácticamente_ él es quien entrena a los niños mientras el coach solo tiene un silbato que indica cuándo empiezan y cuándo terminan los entrenamientos.

Para cuando llega a las duchas, demasiado fastidiado por la suciedad en su piel, el agua caliente ya se ha terminado y tiene que lavarse con agua helada, soltando maldiciones cuando el shampoo entra a uno de sus ojos y _todo está jodidamente mal_.

Al terminar, bastante seguro de que ya nada puede empeorar, Louis envuelve una toalla alrededor de su cintura y se apresura a llegar a su taquilla asignada, deseando poder vestirse e ir a buscar a Harry a la biblioteca para terminar de una vez con lo que podría ser el peor día de su vida.

—Escuché que tienes un admirador secreto. —Louis se sobresalta ante la inesperada y desagradable voz que suena en los vestidores, casi dejando caer la toalla que sostiene alrededor de sus caderas.

Él no necesita dar media vuelta y mirar a Josh para saber que es él, así que simplemente abre la puerta de su taquilla y empieza a buscar  su ropa.

—Escuché que eres un pendejo y que la tienes chiquita. —Los vestidores están inquietantemente solos, y Louis se pregunta cómo diablos fue que Joshua llegó hasta ahí—. Puedo comprobar que ambas cosas son ciertas.

La puerta del casillero se cierra cuando Josh da un puñetazo y el ruido del metal al estrellarse hace que Louis se estremezca y piel de gallina cubra su cuerpo pero se las ingenia para parecer desinteresado y relajado. Sostiene la toalla para cubrir su cuerpo, sin importar que Josh lo haya visto desnudo antes, y mantiene el contacto visual con Josh.

—No trates de hacerte el listo conmigo.

—¿O qué? ¿No vas a chupar mi polla nunca más? —Josh se sonroja desde la base del cuello hasta la punta de las orejas, mirando a su alrededor como para comprobar que _nadie_ ha escuchado la respuesta de Louis. Eso hace que Louis se sienta orgulloso de sí mismo y, al mismo tiempo, lo hace sentir empatía por Joshua.

Después de todo, Louis sabe lo que es tener que vivir pretendiendo ser algo que, definitivamente, no es. Louis pasó por la etapa de negación en la que había follado con más de una chica solo para tratar de convencerse de que _no era gay_.

Louis sabe lo que es tener que mantener las apariencias por temor a que los demás pudieran decir, y la ansiedad infundada que te carcome cuando alguien te mira durante más tiempo del necesario. _Louis lo sabe_ , y si no hace ningún comentario para tratar de animar a Josh, es porque recuerda la forma en la que terminaron su relación.

—Solo respóndeme. ¿Realmente hay alguien que te deja mensajes lindos, o solo eres tú tratando de parecer interesante delante de tus amigos?

—No tengo idea de quién te lo dijo pero a diferencia de ti, yo no tengo necesidad de pretender absolutamente nada en mi vida. —Louis responde, abriendo de nuevo su taquilla—. No tengo idea de si alguien va en serio con eso o si solo es una estúpida broma pero tampoco es que me importe demasiado.

Él puede sentir a Josh mirándolo, y aun cuando su cuerpo está parcialmente cubierto, se siente inusualmente expuesto ante el análisis que Josh parece aplicarle, y no de una buena manera.

No tiene idea de si está haciendo un buen trabajo al ocultar sus nervios mientras se viste pero Louis consigue ponerse su ropa interior y sus jeans sin que Josh diga nada más. Él no sale de los vestidores, sin embargo, y Louis se siente terriblemente incómodo.

Todas las veces en las que Josh dijo algo negativo sobre el cuerpo de Louis se acumulan en su cabeza, las palabras mezclándose unas con otras hasta que Louis tiene la urgente necesidad de salir de ahí y alejarse de Josh para siempre.

—Excepto que sí te importa, ¿no es así? —Louis está terminando de ponerse la playera cuando Josh pregunta con tono divertido, y Louis está seguro de que está sonriendo con sorna.

Piensa cuidadosamente en una respuesta inteligente, tratando de ser igual de sarcástico que Josh pero la intención muere cuando sus ojos divisan un tulipán bien escondido entre todas las cosas que Louis tiene en su taquilla. Hay un sobre blanco con su nombre garabateado también y, como parece ser una tradición, Louis se sonrosa y sonríe al ver las cosas.

—Siempre supe que eras esa clase de mierda romántica. —Josh continúa, y Louis decide que lo mejor es mantener el sobre y el tulipán ocultos de Josh—. Pero, vamos, ¿un admirador secreto? Es ridículo, incluso para alguien como tú.

Josh sigue parloteando lo que pueden ser insultos pero Louis está demasiado ocupado cubriendo los regalos con su chaqueta y metiéndolos en su mochila cuidando no maltratarlos como para prestar atención y sentirse herido o furioso.

—Honestamente, no me importa lo que tengas que decir, Joshua. —Louis cierra la puerta de su taquilla, asegurándose de que todo está en orden antes de girar sobre sus talones y mirar a Josh con tanta seguridad como puede—. Así que si solo has venido para…

—Tienes la esperanza de que esta estupidez sea obra de Harry, ¿cierto? —El corazón de Louis se detiene por un segundo y su rostro se sonroja contra su voluntad, y eso parece ser todo lo que Josh necesita para empezar a reírse—. ¡Lo sabía! ¿En serio crees que alguien como Harry…?

— _Cállate_.

—Louis, _Harry nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú._ —Y, ahí están, las mismas palabras que Josh dijo la noche en que terminaron siguen calando en lo más hondo de Louis, sin importar cuántas veces él ha tratado de bloquear el recuerdo.

Él siempre ha sabido que Harry Styles está fuera de su liga, incluso cuando al principio él realmente pensó que habría _una oportunidad_ para ellos gracias a lo sencillo que fue encajar junto a Harry y la manera en la que todo había ido sucediendo.

Su relación había surgido por accidente pero había sido fácil sobrellevarla y mantenerla incluso cuando Harry es menor que Louis por un par de años. Había sido sencillo entenderse con Harry, porque de alguna manera él era todo lo que Louis había buscado y todo lo que no, también.

Así que durante los primeros años de conocerse, cuando Louis había admitido que era gay y Harry era consciente de sus propias preferencias sexuales también, él realmente había pensado que _había una posibilidad_ de que sucediera pero con el tiempo él había entendido que no sería así en absoluto. Había aprendido a controlarse alrededor de Harry y mantener todos esos sentimientos bien ocultos de los demás, había aprendido que era mejor tener a Harry solo como amigo en lugar de no tenerlo en absoluto y se había mantenido al margen cada vez que Harry tenía citas con alguien  sin importar cuán doloroso eso pudiera llegar a ser.

Louis ya lo había aceptado.

Pero cuando Josh lo dice con ese tono tan cínico y casi divertido, es imposible que Louis no _sienta_ toda la frustración y decepción que ha acumulado a lo largo de los años. Es imposible mantener a raya todos los sentimientos que él creía tener controlados y cada una de las inseguridades que Josh le dijo durante meses, quedaron grabadas en la mente de Louis _precisamente_ porque son razones por las que Harry nunca lo miraría como algo más que su mejor amigo.

—Es patético, Louis. —Josh se ríe, y Louis se sonroja todavía más.

—Tú no eres mejor que yo, ¿sabes? —Afortunadamente, Louis es capaz de formar oraciones sin romper a llorar. Es un experto en ocultar sentimientos, después de todo—. Además de patético, claro, eres un cobarde y un absoluto imbécil.

Eso detiene la molesta risa de Josh, y la forma en la que su ceño se frunce hace que Louis se sienta orgulloso, aunque sabe que no debería ser así.

—Aun así estuvimos juntos durante seis meses.

—Porque creí que eras un buen tipo, y quería ayudarte a lidiar con el clóset. Quizá porque eres atractivo y todo eso pero nunca porque me haya enamorado de ti. Tú mismo lo dijiste la noche en que terminamos, ¿no es así? Cuando te encontré pretendiendo ser heterosexual con esa chica pelirroja, delante de tus amigos.

Josh parece avergonzado al respecto y, de nuevo, Louis podría sentir un poquito de pena por él si no hubiera tantos sentimientos negativos acumulados. Está el dolor y la molesta sensación de su orgullo herido al pensar que Josh nunca lo tomó en serio, además de la constante rabia hacia él por haber usado sus sentimientos por Harry en su contra.

La noche en que todo terminó, Louis estaba un poco envalentonado por las cervezas que había tomado con Zayn y Harry pero estaba lo suficientemente sobrio como para recordar absolutamente todos los detalles, las palabras y _cada cosa_ que Josh había hecho para hacerle sentir mal.

Ha estado lidiando con ello durante bastante tiempo, incluso cuando no había querido aceptarlo. _Josh lo había lastimado_ , y admitirlo aunque sea solo para él mismo es extrañamente tranquilizador.

—Te gustaba follar conmigo. Apuesto que todavía te gustaría hacerlo, ¿no es así? —Josh está invadiendo el espacio personal de Louis antes de que él pueda apartarse y las manos que antes lo hacían sentir bien ahora hacen que Louis se sienta perturbado—. ¿Qué tal si te follo aquí, y dejo que me llames Harry, incluso?

Entonces, más rápido de lo que Louis alguna vez imaginó poder moverse, consigue alejar a Josh de un empujón y estrellar su puño contra la mejilla –o la nariz– de Josh sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias.

Josh se tambalea un poco hacia atrás, una de sus manos sobre su rostro y brillante sangre manchando su camisa.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

—Tú. —Louis responde, caminando hacia la salida de los vestidores y controlando las ganas que tiene de volver a golpear a Josh—. Tengo que admitir que me gustabas al principio y quería ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo? Era bastante relajado salir contigo porque no me exigías palabras que yo no podía darte y todo eso pero la realidad es que eres un completo imbécil. Tu estupidez bien podría ser equivalente a tus habilidades en la cama, Joshua, y eso no es lo suficientemente bueno para mí. _Ni para nadie_.

—Tú no eres…

—No me importa lo que pienses. —Su puño realmente está picando por estrellarse en el bonito rostro de Josh pero Louis es consciente de que Joshua es más alto y musculoso, y definitivamente no es estúpido—. Tú no eres mejor que yo, y, de acuerdo, yo podré tener rollitos en mi estómago y podré tener muslos más gruesos pero tú todavía eres un imbécil y tus chistes son patéticos, además de que no puedes ni admitir que te gustan los hombres y la mitad de tu vida es una puta mentira. Yo tengo a mis amigos, ¿qué tienes tú?

—Harry nunca va a…

—Nunca me va a corresponder, —Louis interrumpe de nuevo, y gracias a todo lo sagrado, su tono sarcástico y cínico está presente—, tal vez tienes razón. Pero tú tampoco vas a llegar a ser tan importante para mí como Harry, y posiblemente nunca pase nada entre nosotros pero todavía sigo teniéndolo. Y a Niall, y a Liam y a Zayn. _A ti_ , sin embargo _, no te necesito_.

La mandíbula de Josh se tensa tanto que Louis está seguro de que podría escuchar el rechinar de sus dientes, al menos si los latidos de su propio corazón no estuvieran resonando en sus oídos en ese mismo instante.

—Me necesitas, —Josh dice luego de un rato, cuando Louis ha dado media vuelta para salir de los vestidores y largarse de una vez—, porque yo sé quién está dejándote los mensajes.

—No me interesa, ya te lo dije. —De cualquier modo, Louis está de pie en la entrada de los vestidores, y es como si pudiera escuchar la risa divertida que Josh está esbozando.

Y, Louis espera absolutamente cualquier cosa de Josh: un chiste grosero, una broma pesada, un comentario mordaz destinado a herirlo, _cualquier cosa_.

—Es Harry. — _Excepto eso_.

**~*~**

—¿Qué estás haciendo con él? —Es lo primero que Harry dice cuando Louis, y Josh, entran a la biblioteca juntos alrededor de media hora después—. ¿Por qué no dejas de fastidiarlo, Joshua?

La biblioteca está habitada por un par de grupos de estudios, y algunas personas se atreven a mirar a Harry con algo de molestia por el tono alto y hostil que está utilizando. Incluso Niall, que está detrás del mostrador con Harry, parece desconcertado por lo  _intimidante_ que Harry se escucha.

Josh se encoge de hombros y el gesto consigue que Harry frunza el ceño y apriete sus manos en puños sobre el mostrador, relajándose solo cuando Niall coloca una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Harry y, en voz que pretende ser baja, le recuerda que está trabajando.

Louis se siente pequeño cuando Harry aparta la vista de Josh, sus ojos verdes fundiéndose con los de Louis y un montón de preguntas que no necesitan ser dichas en voz alta lo ponen incómodo, _expuesto_ , de una manera que lo mortifica por completo.

Cuando Josh sugirió que fueran a buscar a Harry para hablar de las estúpidas notas, Louis había creído que era una buena idea. Ahora, sin embargo, está bastante seguro de que nada bueno saldrá de su improvisada reunión.

—¿Está molestándote de nuevo? —Harry insiste, y todo lo que Louis hace es negar con la cabeza porque no cree poder decir nada apropiado.

—Estamos aquí para hablar contigo, de hecho. —Josh responde—. De lo buen amigo que eres.

—Algo que tú no eres, definitivamente. ¿Por qué no puedes solo superar a Louis, uh?

—Yo no tengo _nada_ qué superar de Louis. —Josh dice, una carcajada saliendo de sus labios y un breve escaneo al cuerpo de Louis, hacen que él se sienta todavía peor—. Es decir, _yo no soy maricón._

—Engañarte a ti mismo diciendo eso, ¿te hacía sentir mejor mientras se la chupabas?

Es el turno de Niall para soltar una carcajada, y la manera en la que Josh se sonroja hace que Louis quiera soltar una también.

La actitud a la defensiva de Harry hace que algo en el interior de Louis se sienta cálido pero terriblemente frágil al mismo tiempo.

—¿Dejar notas entre las cosas de Louis te hace sentir mejor a ti? —Pregunta, ignorando el hecho de que hay gente curiosa prestándoles atención—. ¿Te hacía sentir mejor que creyera que a alguien realmente le importa?

—Oh, mierda. —Niall susurra, su fuerte risa desvaneciéndose de la misma manera que el tenue color del rostro de Harry.

Joshua parece orgulloso de sí mismo, y Louis puede imaginarlo arqueando una de sus cejas y disfrutando de la forma en la que Harry pasa de lucir _a la defensiva_ a parecer preocupado y avergonzado.

—¿Te hizo sentir mejor dejar esas cosas hoy en su taquilla, Harry? ¿Hizo que te sintieras menos _mal_ por tu pobre amigo?

— _Cállate._ —Harry dice, saliendo de detrás del mostrador e irguiéndose hasta que su postura es casi intimidante.

A Josh eso no le importa un carajo.

—Te lo dije, Louis. _Harry siente lástima por ti_.

—¡Te dije que te callaras! —El puño de Harry se estrella contra la mandíbula de Josh y el ruido es mucho más estrepitoso de lo que realmente afecta a Joshua.

Josh parece dispuesto a devolver el golpe pero Niall se las arregla para salir también de detrás del mostrador y detenerlo antes de que pueda conseguirlo.

—¿Eras tú, H? —Louis pregunta, y por la manera en la que Harry abre y cierra la boca tratando de descifrar que decir, él sabe que nada puede terminar bien—. _Eras tú_.

—Puedo explicarlo. —Niall parece asustado, sosteniendo a Josh de una forma que no se ve cómoda para ninguno de los dos, y mirando de Louis a Harry constantemente, como esperando que una bomba estalle entre ellos.

— _Eras tú_.

Y, si Harry no tuviera esa expresión de cachorro regañado, Louis estaría feliz de que _fuera Harry_ el tipo de las notas y poemas ridículos. Era lo que él había estado soñando, después de todo, pero por la forma en la que Harry lo mira, con ojos verdes llenos de miedo y lo que podría ser vergüenza, Louis solo quiere salir de su propio cuerpo.

—Escucha lo que tiene que decirte. —Niall interviene

—Oh, ¿así que tú lo sabías? —Un asentimiento culpable es todo lo que Niall da como respuesta pero es suficiente para que Louis se sienta decepcionado y casi traicionado.

Ajusta su mochila sobre sus hombros, pasando junto a Josh sin escuchar su estúpida explicación sobre cómo supo que era Harry, y haciendo comentarios hirientes sobre cuánta pena siente por él, y perdiendo poco a poco todo el control que había conseguido tomar sobre sus sentimientos a lo largo de los años.

ÉL puede imaginar el nudo de emociones en su pecho, tirando y tensándose hasta que está punto de quebrarse, y solo puede respirar profundo mientras trata de no romperse delante de las personas que lo están mirando.

—Hey, escúchame. —Harry dice, _casi suplica_. Su mano toma a Louis por el codo y el tacto no es tan reconfortante como es usualmente.

Duele, de alguna manera, y Louis realmente desea poder cambiarlo.

—No.

—Louis, no es como él lo está diciendo.

—¿Entonces cómo es? —Louis ríe, casi histérico—. ¿Por qué diablos pensaste que era buena idea?

— _Lo necesitabas_. —Louis jadea, apartando la mano de Harry con brusquedad y tratando de no perder el control.

Harry parece darse cuenta de que no ha dicho su mejor línea pero cuando intenta de nuevo tomar a Louis, él da un paso hacia atrás.

—No. —Susurra.

—No quise decir eso.

—Da igual. —Responde, dando otro paso hacia atrás cuando Harry intenta acercarse—. No quiero hablar contigo ahora.

— _Louis_. —Él niega con la cabeza, consiguiendo el tulipán y la nota de su mochila con una velocidad sorprendente y lanzándolas contra el pecho de Harry.

**~*~**

Louis está empapado de pies a cabeza cuando llega al departamento, porque aparentemente su día todavía podía empeorar con una constante lluvia de la que no tenía cómo protegerse.

Él no se molesta en quitarse los zapatos en la entrada, y arrastra los pies hasta su habitación para después aventar sus cosas sobre la cama y quitarse la ropa mojada y cambiarse por un pantalón holgado y una camiseta cualquiera.

Su piel está helada pero su cuerpo se siente ardiendo por el enojo y la frustración junto con esa incómoda sensación de corazón roto en su pecho que por ratos no lo deja respirar como es debido.

Louis se sienta sobre su cama, y lo primero que ve es la caja de zapatos en donde había comenzado a guardar las notas y el libro que el estúpido anónimo, Harry, había estado dejando. Junto a la caja hay una cajetilla de cigarros por terminarse, seguramente de Zayn, y una fotografía de unos jóvenes Louis y Harry haciendo caras estúpidas con Daisy y Phoebe, las hermanas más pequeñas de Louis.

Han pasado solo un par de años desde la foto pero a Louis le da la impresión de que han sido décadas y se encuentra a él mismo sonriendo y con ganas de llorar al mismo tiempo mientras toma el marco entre sus manos.

Harry tiene el pelo enrulado y todavía parece ser de la misma estatura que Louis, sosteniendo a una de las gemelas entre sus brazos, mientras que Louis está usando un llamativo pantalón rojo.

—¡Louis! —En el instante que Louis está dejando la fotografía en su lugar, con una sensación de nostalgia y vergüenza, la puerta del departamento se abre ruidosamente y la voz de Harry empieza a llamarlo un par de veces—. ¡Lou! —Él se deja caer sobre la cama, ignorando a Harry y tratando de decidir si debe fingir estar dormido o afrontar lo que sea que esté sucediendo con Harry.

Con la misma fuerza con la que se abrió la puerta del departamento, la puerta de su habitación se abre para dar paso a un Harry sonrosado y un poco alterado, con el cabello suelto hecho un desastre y escurriendo gotitas de agua sobre el piso de madera.

En su lengua juegan un montón de bromas sobre Medusa y Rapunzel pero Louis aprieta los labios y se dedica a mirar a Harry durante un largo momento.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Ya estamos hablando. —El tono condescendiente con el que Louis responde entristece la mirada de Harry, y quizá si Louis no estuviera todavía tan confundido, podría al menos tratar de controlar sus acciones.

Harry suspira, acercándose lentamente hasta la cama de Louis para sentarse en la orilla mientras Louis cruza sus piernas como Harry lo hace cuando practica yoga. Pasan un largo rato en silencio, Louis mirando sus pies descalzos y Harry moviendo sus manos nerviosamente sin dejar de mirar a Louis.

Tristemente, Louis se da cuenta de que esa es la primera vez desde que se conocen en la que ninguno de los dos sabe qué demonios decir.

—Lo lamento. —Harry murmura—. No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal con todo esto.

—Bueno, pues lo hiciste. ¿Querías fastidiarme? Porque si es así, definitivamente lo conseguiste.

—No, —Acercándose más a Louis, aunque todavía midiendo sus movimientos, Harry niega con la cabeza—. Sí, era yo el que dejaba las notas pero no lo hice para molestarte o burlarme de ti. _Yo nunca haría eso._

Una de las manos de Harry se posa en la rodilla de Louis, y el tacto se siente tan bien pero _tan mal_ al mismo tiempo, que Louis quiere apartarlo para no tener que lidiar con más emociones en lo que resta del día.

—¿Entonces? —Pregunta—. ¿Por qué diablos lo hacías?

—Porque te quiero. Y estaba preocupado por ti. —Louis alza la mirada de sus pies y se encuentra con Harry y sus ojos verdes observándolo con timidez, sosteniendo su labio inferior entre sus dientes y quitando su mano de la rodilla de Louis—. Es decir, posiblemente te he querido desde el día en que casi me oriné encima de ti y tú no me golpeaste.

Inevitablemente, Louis sonríe al recordar su torpe primer encuentro, casi cinco años atrás; cuando Harry empezaba su segundo año de preparatoria en Doncaster y Louis repetía el tercero, cuando Harry tenía las mejillas regordetas y los rulos espesos en su cabeza mientras que Louis usaba tirantes y pantalones coloridos que siempre llamaban la atención.

Él recuerda absolutamente todo de ese día: la tímida sonrisa cuando Harry entró corriendo al baño de los hombres y la forma en que palideció al notar que estaba casi orinando a Louis cuando se presentó, mientras le contaba lo nervioso que estaba por empezar desde cero en una nueva escuela. _Louis lo recuerda_ , cuán sencillo había sido reírse con Harry y ser amable con él en lugar de darle un puñetazo o un montón de malas palabras como seguramente habría hecho si se hubiera topado con cualquier otro chico. Lo fácil que fue ofrecer su ayuda para cualquier cosa que Harry necesitara y lo ridículamente feliz que se había sentido cuando Harry se despidió de él llamándolo _Lou_ , como si fueran compañeros de toda la vida en lugar de haber compartido un bochornoso momento un par de minutos atrás.

Es imposible que Louis olvide lo sencillo que fue acostumbrarse a Harry luego de eso, sus bromas inoportunas y su tendencia a pensar en voz alta en los momentos menos acertados, su obsesión por los juegos de mesa y esa etapa de rebeldía, durante su último año de preparatoria y el primero de Louis en la universidad, en la que ambos habían terminado por conseguir su primer tatuaje.

—Lo que quiero decir, —el susurro de Harry hace que Louis deje de divagar entre todos sus recuerdos—, es que yo sabía lo mucho que te había afectado lo sucedido con Josh, incluso aunque tú no me lo hayas dicho. Y pensé que lo que necesitabas era a alguien que te dijera cosas agradables, ¿sabes?

—No, _no sé_. —Louis gruñe—. ¿Por qué no solo decírmelo en lugar de crear toda una escena?

—¡Yo te lo dije! Pero no me escuchaste en ningún momento. Tú no dejabas de decir que yo solo lo decía porque era tu mejor amigo, Louis. Tenías la cabeza enterrada en tu culo y, creí que…

—¿Qué creíste, uh? ¿Que dejar notas anónimas para hacerme sentir mejor iba a funcionar? ¿Qué planeabas  hacer después, Harry?

—Yo…

—Tú sabías, _joder_ , viste que estaba entusiasmándome con esto, ¿por qué demonios no me dijiste la verdad? ¿Por qué tuviste que dejar que Josh entre todas las malditas personas fuera quien me lo dijera y lo utilizara para hacerme sentir _todavía peor_ de lo que ya me sentía? ¿Por qué demonios creíste que sería buena idea dejar todas esas estupideces _si no las sentías_?

—¡Yo no he dicho que no lo sentía! —Harry exclama, y sus mejillas están sonrosadas de manera casi adorable—. Josh no tiene ni puta idea del por qué lo hice, Louis, así que deja de hablar de él ahora mismo, ¿de acuerdo? La versión que importa aquí es la mía, no la de ese imbécil. —Louis se tiene que morder la lengua para no soltar un montón de reclamos más, y cruza los brazos contra su pecho mientras Harry se levanta de la cama para caminar por la habitación—. Diablos, no se supone que iba a suceder así. —Algo en la voz de Harry suena nervioso, aunque por su postura parece más bien enfadado—. Se supone que iba a dejar tres notas más antes de esto pero… _joder_. —Harry suspira, y cuando gira para encontrar la mirada de Louis, él se siente ridículamente extraño—. _Estoy enamorado de ti_.

—¿Qué? —Louis pregunta de inmediato, porque… _¿qué?_

—No se supone que iba a enamorarme de ti, ¿sabes? Pero sucedió, y no pude hacer nada para detenerlo o cambiarlo aun cuando dejaste Doncaster para estudiar aquí. Traté de salir con más gente para no llegar aquí enamorado de ti porque estaba bastante seguro de que tendrías a alguien pero… _no pude_. Y cuando me reuní aquí contigo, supe que cualquier intento sería en vano porque entre más tiempo pasaba contigo, y entre más veces te veía sonreír… _solo empeoraba_.

—Cállate, Harry. —Harry está hablando de prisa, todo lo contrario a su usual ritmo pausado, y las palabras se mezclan todas mientras Luis trata de entender al menos la mitad de ellas—. _Cállate._

—Pensé que sería fácil mantenerlo solo para mí, y fue fácil mientras tus relaciones duraban poco tiempo pero cuando Josh apareció… _Dios_ , Louis. Tuve que contárselo a Niall, y luego él se lo contó a Zayn. —Haciendo una breve pausa en su verborrea solo para tomar aire, Harry vuelve a acercarse hasta donde Louis está—. Y yo podría haber estado feliz de que rompieras con él si no lo hubiera escuchado quejarse de cosas tan estúpidas como tu estómago o tus dientes. Todo lo que quería hacer era romperle las piernas por no ver más allá de eso pero no lo hice porque sabía que me necesitabas.

—Por favor, Harry, _para_.

—Lo siento. —Las manos de Harry toman las de Louis con suavidad, y él está bastante seguro de que va a vomitar o a desmayarse o a darle un puñetazo a Harry—. Lo siento en serio por arruinar esto pero _es que es muy difícil no enamorarse de ti_.

En los ojos verdes de Harry hay una mezcla de miedo y sinceridad, junto con un brillo de lo que podría ser esperanza alimentando el acelerado ritmo cardiaco de Louis, que no tiene ni puta idea de qué decir.

Él no está seguro de si se trata de uno de esos sueños excesivamente reales, o si quizá es solo Harry desesperado por seguir haciendo sentir mejor a Louis pero tampoco es capaz de aclarar sus ideas mientras las palabras _estoy enamorado de ti_ se tambalean una y otra vez en su mente, junto con la calidez de las manos de Harry sosteniendo las suyas.

—No digas esto si no es lo que sientes. —Louis pide, cerrando los ojos y voz suave—. No sigas tratando de hacerme sentir mejor, ¿sí?

—Es lo que siento, Louis. Y _no te amo como si fueras rosa de sal, topacio, o flecha de claveles que propagan el fuego. Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras, secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma._ —Él identifica ese primer poema de inmediato, y eso es lo que hace que Louis abra los ojos y el último trozo de control que parecía tener sobre sus sentimientos desaparece al notar la intensidad con la que Harry lo mira, haciéndolo sentir cálido y _seguro_.

Una parte de él no puede terminar de asimilar lo que está pasando, porque suena bastante a una de esas películas juveniles americanas que Louis detesta y porque es imposible que él lo crea así como así luego de todas las veces en las que se ha dicho a sí mismo que nunca pasaría pero resulta bastante simple ignorar esos pensamientos confusos y aferrarse a la posibilidad de que esto no sea un sueño después de todo.

—Lo siento, Louis. _En serio lo siento_.

—No tienes por qué. —La boca de Harry se abre para protestar pero sintiéndose increíblemente valiente, Louis lo detiene colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Harry—. Es algo bueno, supongo. Porque yo te quiero también. —Algo en su pecho parece liberarse cuando lo dice en voz alta finalmente, y la forma en la que Harry lo mira al escucharlo… _Dios_ —. Es decir, _te amo también_.

Suavemente, la mano de Harry se envuelve alrededor de la muñeca de Louis, apartando el dedo de entre sus labios y mirándolo como si acabara de escuchar que Louis se ha ganado la lotería o que ha acreditado todas sus asignaturas con notas de excelencia.

—¿Me amas? —Su ceño se frunce un poco pero es tan adorable que Louis siente las mariposas en su estómago multiplicadas por un millón.

Louis esboza lo que pretende ser una sonrisa coqueta, aunque termina siendo más bien un gesto lleno de timidez, y asiente sutilmente mientras su rostro se sonrosa al darse cuenta de que, a sus veintidós años, se está comportando como un adolescente delante de su primer amor.

—Oh. Por. Dios. —Harry dice, y su mano libre acuna delicadamente la mejilla de Louis—. Nunca pensé que te escucharía diciéndome eso.

Y, si Louis no estuviera tan desconcertado como se siente, él seguramente haría un comentario inteligente que eliminara los nervios entre ellos y las miradas torpes; pero es imposible porque las palabras no tienen importancia en esos momentos, mientras Harry se va acercando más y más, _y más_ , hasta que su aliento acaricia el rostro de Louis.

Demasiado lento, Harry se inclina poco a poco y el rubor se acentúa en sus pómulos, haciéndolo parecer más nervioso conforme la distancia entre sus rostros va disminuyendo, hasta que Louis se encuentra a sí mismo cerrando los ojos, anticipando –y deseando–, el instante en el que la distancia desaparece por completo y sus labios están tocándose suavemente.

 _En el instante_ que Harry lo besa, todo alrededor parece dejar de existir, y todo lo que realmente importa en esos instantes es que Harry está besándolo, con sus labios suaves y cálidos y la caricia más tierna que Louis ha experimentado alguna vez. _Se siente correcto_ de muchas maneras, como si Louis finalmente estuviera encontrando esa pieza que no sabía que le faltaba (sin importar que eso suene como un absoluto cliché).

Louis casi gime cuando Harry se aparta, echando de menos el contacto y sintiendo el agradable hormigueo en sus labios, _esperando por más_.

—Te amo. —Harry susurra—. Dios, _te amo_ , Louis. Cada pequeña cosa que hay en ti, _me encanta_. —Sus labios apenas se han separado de los de Louis, así que él lo siente moviéndose con cada palabra que pronuncia y el sentimiento que eso le provoca es simplemente indescriptible—. Lo que decían todas esas notas no es ni siquiera _algo_ de lo que me haces sentir, y no me importa si crees que es demasiado cursi, ¿entiendes? No eran suficientes para expresar lo increíble que eres, _lo perfecto que eres para mí sin importar qué_.

Los labios de Harry están de nuevo contra los de Louis antes de que él pueda responder algo igual de bonito, o al menos coherente, y, aunque todavía es un poco torpe y tímido, Louis no intenta apartarse ni detener el beso en absoluto.

Se pierde fácilmente en la sensación de los labios de Harry, su aroma, y la firmeza con la que sus manos le sostienen el rostro, como si temiera que Louis fuera a desvanecerse de un momento a otro, o como si fuera lo suficientemente imbécil como para tratar de apartarse. Harry huele a lluvia y a canela y a libros viejos, y Louis seguramente todavía huele un poco a tierra por el entrenamiento pero de todos modos el momento que viven es mágico y perfecto.

Louis no es consciente del tiempo que transcurre mientras ellos se besan, podrían ser solo unos cuantos minutos u horas, _días, incluso_ pero no es importante. El tiempo se desvanece entre ellos y a Louis honestamente no podría interesarle menos, porque Harry está gimiendo suavemente cuando Louis se atreve a enredar sus dedos entre el cabello de Harry y de alguna manera ellos están tumbados sobre la cama de Louis, sus labios todavía tocándose y sus lenguas acariciándose cuando el simple roce de sus labios deja de ser suficiente.

—No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras. —Harry murmura, casi sonando forzado—. No quiero que pienses que esto es solo por el sexo.

—¿Es tu manera de decirme que no quieres hacerlo?

—Joder, _yo quiero hacerlo_. Pero necesito escuchar que tú lo quieras también.

— _Lo quiero_. —Louis responde. Su respiración es acelerada y sus labios están hinchados pero no recuerda haberse sentido tan bien antes—. Claro que lo quiero.

—¿Así que vas a ser mi novio?

Una risa nerviosa e involuntaria sale de los labios de Louis, porque todo ha dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados en las últimas cinco horas y es tan absurdo que le cuesta creer que realmente está sucediendo. Tiene a Harry encima, luego de haber confesado que era el admirador secreto, con los ojos vidriosos y el rostro sonrosado, dándole a Louis la imagen más bella –y caliente– que ha visto alguna vez, y es simplemente extraño.

Harry hace un puchero al ver que Louis se ríe, y esta vez Louis puede tranquilizar a las mariposas en su estómago besando a Harry hasta que el dulce gesto desaparece.

—Estoy hablando en serio. —Sin dejar apartarse del beso, Harry susurra.

—Yo también, _claro que voy a ser tu novio_.

Se permite acariciar la mejilla de Harry solo porque puede hacerlo, y luego vuelve sus manos al ondulado y terso cabello de Harry para seguir besándolo, hasta que ambos necesitan respirar y son obligados a separarse. E incluso entonces, sus narices se rozan en bobos besos de esquimal o Harry presiona sus labios contra las mejillas, la nariz y los párpados de Louis, susurrando palabras que él no escucha realmente pero que avivan la calidez en su pecho.

Su piel se siente más caliente, también, cuando las manos de Harry se cuelan por debajo de la camiseta de Louis y sus dedos empiezan a acariciarlo delicadamente, como explorando el cuerpo de Louis solo con su tacto. Él se estremece pero no impide que Harry lo acaricie e incluso coopera cuando llega el momento de retirar su camiseta por encima de su cabeza.

Louis gime cuando los dedos de Harry aprietan sus pezones experimentalmente, y luego Harry está mordiendo su labio inferior mientras sonríe.

—No sé por qué pero siempre supe que serías sensible a esto. —Harry dice, frotando los pezones de Louis entre las yemas de sus dedos, inclinándose por otro beso que deja a Louis sin palabras, y empezando a frotarse en un suave vaivén que tiene a Louis gimiendo de nuevo.

En algún punto, Louis se las ingenia para girar sobre la cama y quedar encima de Harry, casi haciéndolos caer de la pequeña cama individual debido al movimiento, y empieza a deshacerse de la playera de Harry con un poco de desesperación.

La piel de Harry, usualmente pálida, está sonrosada con un rubor que tiene a Louis fascinado; la oscura tinta de sus tatuajes todavía resalta maravillosamente y sus labios, naturalmente rellenitos, están más hinchados por el tiempo que ellos han pasado besándose, así que Louis no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso porque _él_ ha causado ese efecto en Harry.

Justo como están, los dedos de Harry se desplazan por los brazos de Louis, su pecho y su abdomen mientras sus ojos verdes siguen el camino de sus dedos sin perder ningún detalle, haciendo que la piel de Louis se sienta caliente de todas las buenas maneras posibles.

Louis se inclina para besar el cuello de Harry, consiguiendo una risa medio sosa que se pierde con un gemido cuando empieza a succionar y morder tanto como puede de la piel de Harry, hasta que seguramente hay un par de marcas púrpuras. Cuando termina con eso, Louis empieza a desplazarse hacia abajo, besando y sintiendo tanto del cuerpo de Harry como le es posible.

Tiene dificultades para deshacerse de los estúpidos jeans ajustados pero finalmente lo logra y su mirada encuentra la de Harry por un segundo antes de apartar también los bóxers negros, encontrándose de lleno con la orgullosa erección de Harry.

Harry abre la boca, posiblemente para tratar de detener a Louis o para alentarlo a que siga adelante pero ninguna palabra sale y eso, posiblemente, es porque la punta de la polla de Harry está atrapada en la cálida y húmeda boca de Louis.

El sabor salado del presemen es extraño, como siempre pero al tratarse de Harry, Louis lo encuentra ligeramente más agradable; la sensación de ir llenando su boca poco a poco hace que Louis vuelva a gemir y eso parece enviar una buena sensación a Harry, que gime y pasa sus dedos por el cabello de Louis una y otra vez.

Su propia polla exige algo de atención, atrapada todavía en sus incómodos pantalones pero Louis deja de lado su necesidad para concentrarse en tomar a Harry hasta la raíz. Traza la longitud de Harry con la lengua, mirando a través de sus pestañas y batiéndolas un poco para tratar de ser coqueto, y consigue el efecto que busca porque Harry gruñe y sus ojos se cierran antes de que su cabeza caiga hacia atrás sobre la almohada.

Louis recibe tanto como puede, relajando los músculos de su garganta cuando Harry empieza a mover las caderas y esforzándose realmente por chupar, lamer y bombear con su puño para conseguir que Harry siga gimiendo.

—Dios, _no._ Espera. —Harry gruñe, y Louis saca la polla de Harry de su boca con un _pop_ —. Yo quiero tocarte también.

Con mucho más cuidado del que Louis había puesto, Harry los gira sobre la cama y Louis termina debajo mientras Harry le quita los jeans sin perder más tiempo.

Y, si no fuera _Harry_ quien lo está mirando en esos momentos, Louis quizá podría hacer un comentario atrevido o tratar de ser descarado pero delante de Harry, Louis no puede evitar sentirse tímido y casi vulnerable.

Los ojos verdes de Harry recorren su cuerpo lentamente, y Louis tiene solo un segundo para pensar que _no es suficiente_ antes de que Harry sonría dulcemente y se incline para besar a Louis en los labios, lento y tierno, hasta que cualquier pensamiento negativo se desvanece de la mente de Louis para dar paso a la sensación de ser verdaderamente querido y deseado.

—Realmente no tienes idea de lo hermoso que eres, ¿verdad? —La pregunta despierta en Louis una serie de sensaciones que no puede ni terminar de describir pero que definitivamente él no cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Harry deja suaves besos por el cuello y luego el pecho de Louis, sus labios dando delicadas caricias y consiguiendo que cada terminación nerviosa en el cuerpo de Louis esté alerta y hormigueando; la lengua de Harry juguetea un momento con los pezones de Louis y él no puede, _en serio no puede_ , contener los suaves ruidos que escapan de sus labios.

Es sorprendente, que aun cuando es la primera vez que ellos tienen un encuentro de este tipo, Harry sabe exactamente _dónde, cuándo y cómo_ tocar a Louis para conseguir esa clase de reacciones.

—Eres tan, _tan hermoso_ , Louis. —Harry dice, sus labios desplazándose por el estómago de Louis y posándose en su ombligo antes de alzar la vista—. Voy a decírtelo cada maldito día hasta que te des cuenta, si es necesario.

Y, en un principio, Louis no puede creer que _es hermoso_ cuando su pequeña pancita es algo que le molesta constantemente sin importar cuánto se ejercite, o si las manchas en sus dientes no desaparecen sin importar lo que haga pero cuando Harry besa _cada_ lugar que puede y repite dulces palabras en voz baja y llena de sinceridad, Louis no puede _no_ creerle.

—¿Crees que puedo deshacerme de estos? —Los dedos de Harry toman la cintura de los bóxers de Louis, tirando suavemente de ellos mientras mira a Louis con algo de vergüenza.

—Estaría ofendido si no lo haces pronto. —Él responde, intentando deshacerse de los nervios que están acumulándose en la boca de su estómago.

Cuando Harry baja la ropa interior de Louis, su polla casi salta presionándose contra su abdomen y la mirada tierna de Harry se nubla un poco cuando la ve. Lame sus labios de manera obscena y, de la misma forma en que Louis lo hizo, se inclina sin previo aviso para tomar la roja cabeza en su boca.

Louis grita el nombre de Harry y toma el edredón entre sus manos, diciéndose una y otra vez que _no debe correrse_ y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no mover sus caderas como quiere hacerlo.

Es una tarea complicada, obviamente, porque la boca de Harry fácilmente toma a Louis por completo y no parece tener problemas con los reflejos en su garganta (Louis casi se siente celoso al pensar en todos los chicos que podrían haber recibido una mamada de Harry).

—Harry, me voy a correr. —Louis advierte cuando la punta de su polla toca la garganta de Harry y el muy hijo de puta se atreve a gemir, enviando vibraciones por todo el cuerpo de Louis—. Por favor, fóllame y ya.

Dejando escapar el pene de Louis de su boca, Harry rápidamente se levanta de donde está y sale de la habitación para regresar en solo cuestión de segundos, con un tubo de lubricante y un par de condones en las manos.

—¿Estás completamente seguro? —Harry pregunta, extendiendo las piernas de Louis y jugueteando tontamente con el tubo de lubricante—. Puedes decir que no y yo respetaré tu opinión.

—Quiero hacerlo. ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

— _Absolutamente_. —Inclinándose por un beso, Harry cubre sus dedos con lubricante e introduce un dígito en el canal de Louis con cuidado, bastante atento a las reacciones de Louis y dando tiempo a que él se ajuste a  la intromisión.

Es bastante rápido, sin embargo, y pronto hay un segundo dedo en su interior, expandiéndolo y preparándolo para un tercer dedo luego de unos minutos.

—Estoy listo, H. —Jadea Louis, con voz raposa y desesperada que demuestra exactamente cómo se está sintiendo—. Por favor, no voy a durar mucho.

Harry no necesita que Louis lo diga de nuevo, sacando sus dedos con cuidado y buscando a su alrededor por más lubricante y los condones.

—¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? —Pregunta, volviendo a la fachada de timidez—. Es decir, yo nunca he estado con nadie sin condón pero…

—Yo tampoco pero quizá deberíamos hacernos la prueba antes de decidirlo definitivamente. ¿Está bien?

Asintiendo, Harry abre el preservativo y se lo coloca sin gastar más tiempo del necesario en poner más lubricante; se alinea en la entrada de Louis jugueteando y rato y se inclina para besarlo en los labios una vez más durante un largo rato.

—Esto es más que sexo para mí. —Sin dejar de besarlo, Harry murmura—. Aunque esté actuando como un bastardo caliente, _es más que sexo para mí_. —Louis sonríe, asintiendo y devolviendo el beso antes de abrir las piernas y acomodar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry.

Tan lenta y cuidadosamente como puede, Harry empieza a penetrar a Louis mientras lo besa y la sensación es simplemente mágica. Louis tiene que tomar un par de respiraciones profundas mientras la longitud de Harry traspasa su agujero y se concentra en besarlo hasta hacerle sentir al menos un poco de lo que él está experimentando.

Para cuando Harry está completamente dentro, es como si algo ocurriera a su alrededor: como si el mundo se detuviera _en ese momento_ y, aunque sabe que es un pensamiento extremadamente cursi, es como si el latido de su corazón se sincronizara con el de Harry.

Algo que Louis no sabía que faltaba parece encajar finalmente, la última pieza de su rompecabezas es colocada finalmente cuando siente a Harry dentro de él, llenándolo en todos los sentidos posibles.

Y Louis sabe, simplemente, que es _así_ como el verdadero amor te hace sentir.

—Muévete, Harry. —Louis ordena, su voz mezclando a la perfección la lujuria y la emoción que siente.

Harry se mueve lento y con ternura; tiene los ojos cerrados mientras empieza a tomar velocidad y Louis siente el sudor empezando a formarse en su frente. Enreda sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry para acercarlo todavía más con cada estocada y simplemente se deja llevar.

Su mente, su cuerpo y su corazón están todos concentrados en Harry y sus besos, sus tiernas caricias; sus sentidos están inundados por el aroma, el tacto, los sonidos, la imagen y el sabor de Harry rodeándolo.

—No voy a durar mucho, Lou. —Harry empieza a moverse con más fuerza pero con los ojos bien atentos a cada reacción de Louis, cuidando de no hacerle daño.

La velocidad de Harry aumenta, llegando a un ritmo constante y certero que golpea la próstata de Louis constantemente y lo lanza al borde en cuestión de minutos.

Es demasiado para procesar, simplemente: la necesidad con la que Harry lo toma y sus besos húmedos, _hambrientos_ , como si estuviera ansioso por consumir todo lo que Louis puede ofrecerle, junto con el sonido de sus pieles tocándose y, _dios_ , la sensación de Harry dentro de él, finalmente terminan por hacer que Louis alcance el orgasmo.

El espasmo le recorre el cuerpo entero y dispara el líquido blanco en su abdomen al tiempo que Harry gruñe y termina siendo arrastrado a su propio orgasmo.

—Maldita sea, _te amo._ —Sus corazones todavía están latiendo acelerados y el abdomen de Louis está todo pegajoso pero de todos modos es mágico escuchar a Harry diciendo _las palabras_.

Louis vuelve a buscar los labios de Harry, sin prisa hasta que sus respiraciones se estabilizan y es un poco incómodo tener a Harry encima. Solo entonces ellos se separan para deshacerse del condón y Harry consigue una toalla húmeda para limpiar a Louis cuidadosamente.

Cuando lo han hecho, se acurrucan en la cama individual de Louis, imposiblemente cerca el uno del otro debajo de las sábanas.

—Yo también te amo. —Louis murmura, ocultando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Harry.

Él todavía tiene muchas cosas que decir y qué aclarar con Harry, ellos tienen que hablar de su relación y posiblemente Louis tenga que contarle a Harry toda la historia con Josh pero en esos momentos todo lo que Louis quiere hacer es dormir en los brazos de Harry y dejar las posibles preocupaciones para después.

Por ahora, Louis solo quiere disfrutar de la dulce sensación en su cuerpo, que se parece demasiado al estar borracho pero que es muchísimo mejor, porque definitivamente amar a Harry no le dará una resaca de mierda al día siguiente.

— _Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde_. —Louis está a la deriva adormeciéndose cuando la voz de Harry, rasposa y melódica, se abre paso en la habitación.

Él está demasiado cansado como para inclinar su rostro y mirar a Harry, así que simplemente deposita un beso caso en la piel del cuello de Harry que sigue estando cálida, y se acurruca más cerca.

—Es la última parte del primer poema que te dejé, —Harry explica, aun cuando Louis no ha hecho ninguna pregunta, besando el cabello de Louis un par de veces antes de aclararse de la garganta—. _Te amo directamente, sin problemas ni orgullo. Así te amo, porque no sé amar de otra manera._

“ _Sino así, de este modo en el que no soy ni eres, tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía. Tan cerca que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño._ ”

**~*~**

Unas cuantas semanas después, Louis está en la habitación que ahora comparte con Harry, tratando de acomodar su cabello en un tupé más o menos decente mientras Harry está en la sala buscando la cámara fotográfica y las llaves del auto que finalmente han conseguido costearse.

A una  hora de que el evento comience, Louis tiene alrededor de diez mensajes de Zayn hablando de lo nervioso que está por la exposición, o haciendo preguntas para las que Louis no tiene ninguna respuesta útil ( _¿Cómo se supone que debo ir vestido? ¿Cómo demonios anudo mi corbata, Louis? ¿Crees que me dejen fumar en la galería?_ ), y está bastante seguro de que Zayn lo llamará pronto para gritarle por no responder los mensajes lo suficientemente rápido.

—¡Louis! —La voz de Harry lo llama al mismo tiempo que su teléfono vibra con otro mensaje de Zayn—. ¡Louis, se hace tarde!

Dándose por vencido con el asunto del tupé, Louis se las ingenia para darle a su flequillo un aspecto lo suficientemente formal, se asegura de que el traje que Harry ha escogido para él no tenga ninguna imperfección y abre el mensaje de Zayn mientras sale de la habitación para encontrarse con Harry donde quiera que esté.

 _Más vale que no te entretengas follando con Harry y lleguen a tiempo_ , dice el texto y Louis ríe en voz alta, sonrojándose y tecleando un _jódete_ como repuesta.

—Vamos, Louis, date prisa.

—No es tan tarde, Harold. —Louis aparta la vista de su teléfono, esperando encontrarse a Harry ligeramente enfurruñado pero espectacularmente vestido con su traje negro y su cabello arreglado para que no caiga constantemente sobre su rostro.

Sin embargo, se encuentra con un ramo de tulipanes blancos sobre la mesa y un corazón de papel rojo destacando entre las flores.

Louis abre la nota con cuidado, acostumbrado ya con los dobleces que Harry frecuentemente utiliza, y no puede reprimir la _asquerosa sonrisa enamorada_ que aparece en su rostro de inmediato.

“ _Todo de mí ama todo de ti. Cada curva, borde e imperfección._ ”

Él está definitivamente acostumbrado a recibir las notas, ahora no solo encontrándolas entre sus libros o en la entrada del departamento, sino también en el sofá, el comedor o en las almohadas donde duerme con Harry.

No está _tan_ acostumbrado todavía a la agradable sensación de ser realmente querido por ser como es, o a los dulces cumplidos que Harry murmura antes de dormir; pero definitivamente se ha adaptado a los tiernos y suaves besos que Harry deja por todo su cuerpo o al simple hecho de compartir sus inseguridades con él.

—Así que no bromeabas al decir que dejarías notas hasta que me diera cuenta, ¿eh? —Louis dice, en el preciso instante en el que los brazos de Harry lo rodean por la cintura y atraen su espalda hasta su pecho mientras deja suaves besos sobre su cabello.

—Cada día de una manera diferente, si es necesario. —Harry responde, guiando sus labios por la sien, los pómulos y finalmente la mejilla de Louis—. Todavía hay un montón de canciones y sonetos que puedo utilizar.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando se terminen?

—Escribiré un millón más. —Harry dice sencillamente, y el corazón de Louis se acelera por la dulzura en la voz de _su_ novio—. Algo que haga justicia a todo lo que me haces sentir.

—¿En serio? —Dando media vuelta y riéndose por lo adorable y bobo que Harry es, Louis pregunta.

—Incluso he estado practicando. —Louis besa la barbilla de Harry suavemente mientras él se aclara la garganta y sus manos sostienen firmemente la cintura de Louis—. _Las rosas son rojas, las violetas azules. Te amo aunque ronques demasiado fuerte por las noches_.

Harry presiona sus labios contra los de Louis tiernamente, acallando la risa que Louis quiere dejar escapar y encargándose, como siempre, de que Louis pierda la noción de lo que pasa a su alrededor porque todo lo que importa es que ellos dos están juntos.

Como es usual, el beso de Harry hace que Louis se sienta tranquilo, seguro y mucho más amado de lo que recuerda haberse sentido antes; la forma en la que sus labios encajan tan perfectamente como lo hacen sus manos o sus cuerpos al acurrucarse por las noches, es casi abrumadora pero Louis está bastante seguro de que no cambiaría eso por nada en el mundo.

Bajándose poco a poco de la nube en la que parece flotar cuando Harry lo besa de esa manera, Louis sonríe hasta que siente el borde de sus ojos arrugarse y las mariposas en su estómago, que en lugar de disminuir parecen aumentar cada día, aletean desenfrenadamente.

—Fue terrible, si tomamos en cuenta que eres un estudiante de literatura. —Harry hace un puchero, y Louis se da el lujo de borrarlo con suaves besos—. Pero ha sido el mejor de todos los poemas que alguna vez me has recitado, si tomamos en cuenta lo mucho que te amo.

—Yo también te amo. _Directamente, sin problemas ni orgullo. Así te amo, Louis, porque no sé amar de otra manera_.

Y, definitivamente, _Louis no necesita nada más_.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
